Metamorphosis
by 2920
Summary: As a child Chad discovered the uncanny ability to turn into a anthropomorphic armadillo, spooked by this he didn't want to use the form again. However one night he heard a scream and saw a giant monster holding Ichigo's little sister and Ichigo was unconscious. Its time to transform.
1. Chapter 1

Metamorphosis

I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR BLEACH, THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.

 **I'm back with more crazy crossovers idea that includes Sonic. Hold on to your seats because not even I expected this one.**

...

 **Prologue**

For Juan and Akiko it has been five years since they've gotten married and now they were going to have their first child soon. The two of them were walking home from the hospital to get an ultrasound to check on the baby.

"I wonder what we're going to call him." Akiko asked, lightly rubbing her very pregnant belly, "Could we give him a Spanish name? They sound nicer. "She turned to her husband and waited for his reply.

"It is fine. We can give him a Spanish name "He replied, Juan was a man of very few words but when he spoke, he would often choose his words carefully.

Akiko went and gave Juan a kiss on the cheek and she hugged his arm as they walked.

Juan and Akiko met when Juan went on a business trip, they worked at the same business firm but in different branches. When they started dating neither of them expected they would get along despite being from two different places and being polar opposites.

Juan is from Mexico and is a big burly man, quiet and stoic and Akiko is from Japan, she's small, petite loud and very expressive. They both enjoy cute things and each other.

"...Will you be okay?"

"Hm?" Akiko turned to her husband who to anyone who paid close attention was frowning, "Oh... it's going to be okay... "She gently caressed his cheek and smiled at him "I'm fine now and we can call him if anything like that happens again. I don't think what happened would affect our baby... I have that...ghost energy stuff in me so, I'll be able to see it more clearly next time. "

"Alright." Juan said now deciding to relax, "Let's get back to the house then."

...

"Yasutora wait!"

Eight years after the son of Juan and Akikio Sado was born and his name was Yasutora and he took on the likeness of his father, to the outsider he looked more like a foreigner than a Japanese person. The three of them lived normally for a couple of years before both Akiko and Juan were killed by a car crash leaving the young Yasutora alone, angry and confused.

Because Yasutora had no relatives in Japan, he had to go and live with his Grandfather in Mexico.

...

During his time in Mexico, Yasutora would engage in fights with other kids whether it was during school or outside of school. He comes back home with bruises, he didn't tell his grandfather about them, mostly because he would often come out of the fight victorious. At first, he would fight to defend himself but it soon turned into a way of life, if he didn't have a reason to start a fight with someone, he would just make one himself. If anyone would do some much as to look at him wrong, he'd fight them.

"I'm s-sorry... I won't look at you again... "

Yasutora glared at the kid he had previously beaten up before turning to his friends who were clearly afraid also apologized out of fear. After that Yasutora walked on.

...

His Grandfather: Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, wanted to help his grandson about this but the young Yasutora refused him, he'd often spend most of the time away from his Grandfather and with other kids instead and when he did return he would shut himself away in his room, he never spoke to his grandfather until...

"Come here you little bastard!"

Yasutora was on the run from a pair of angry fathers of kids he had previously bashed in. Yasutora turned into an alleyway, hoping to find a shortcut but due to rotten luck, he found himself at a dead end and at the mercy of the two fathers holding wood and metal bars. Yasutora fearfully shut his eyes.

"Ugh!"

Yasutora opened his eyes and saw that someone was standing over him, it was his Grandfather! He was there defending him, but why?

The men ruthlessly beat on his Grandfather who was focused on defending Yasutora.

"Do what you will... but I won't let you harm the boy... "Yasutora gawked and tears welled up in his eyes.

After a while, the men gave up and went away leaving both Yasutora and his Grandfather. Oscar turned to him and took off the amulet around his neck and pressed it lightly on his forehead

"Mijo, You were given a strong body and fists for a reason, but you must find out for yourself what that reason is." Oscar placed the amulet in Yasutora's hands, "This amulet will guide you and help you learn their purpose"

After that day, Yasutora stopped fighting and decided to listen to his Grandfather.

...

Long after Yasutora quit his violent streak, he still had a reputation for fighting and sometimes he would like to fight but he resists his urge. For him, fighting was not just a way to express his anger but grief that his parents passed away so suddenly. So now that he didn't fight, he didn't know how to deal with these emotions, he would often talk to his Grandfather about it but that was it, he didn't have any friends so he would just keep it to himself.

He would keep in these emotions for quite a long time, he felt that when he went to his Grandfather that he would be bothering him.

"...mhgh... "

One early morning, Yasutora woke up, he immediately noticed something different. He looked around and noticed that everything had shrunk a little, he then glanced at his arm which was a peach color and much skinnier.

"What the heck... "He saw his hand and he gasped at it was much bigger than it was before and his feet were black and toeless attached to two long twig-like legs. He felt his head, running his hand down a smooth hard surface and then he felt his belly which was very round but not like he was fat.

" _Reflection... I need to look at my reflection..._ "Yasutora leapt out of bed and he landed right in front of the bedroom door. Yasutora was in awe of what he just did, he jumped from his own bed which was on the other side of the room to the bedroom door, he turned the knob to open the door and then when he pulled, not only did he pull the door open but he accidentally ripped the knob off.

"Huh?!"

Yasutora gawked at the knob in his hands before dropping it on the ground, his attention shifted towards his hands.

"Abuelo said I was strong but I could never do this!" Yasutora exclaimed.

Yasutora took off to the bathroom and went to the mirror, he had to stand on a stool to see himself. He no longer had a human form, if anything he looked more like an animal but not an animal he has ever seen, the closest thing he could think of was an Armadillo. He had two massive cartoony black eyes with nothing separating them, looking like he only has one eye, two funnel-shaped ears sticking out on the upper side of his head, very pointy black nose and a peach muzzle where.

"Whoa... "He touched his face, "What the heck?"

Yasutora closed the bathroom door and paced around trying to think of what to do next.

"I can't tell Abuelo... "Yasutora frowned, "I gotta find some way to turn back to normal before Abuelo wakes up."

"Power-Down!" Yasutora yelled, but nothing happened.

"It's Un-Morphin time!" Nothing.

Yasutora even tried punching himself to see if doing damage to himself did anything, but all he got was a bruised belly.

"Okay... "He got up and Yasutora went to check his reflection and he saw that he was still not human, "That didn't work... "Yasutora hit the floor in frustration which dented the floor, then he stopped his eyes widened, "Wait... "He paused and then put his hand over his chest and felt his heart racing, "Maybe... maybe if I calm down... "Yasutora shut his eyes, took in a deep breath and then breathed out, he repeated this several times. It's what his grandfather told him to do if he ever got angry.

A bright light enveloped Yasutora and when the light faded Yasutora returned to his human self again, the eight-year-old looked at his hands and saw that they were normal again.

"Whatever that was, I don't think I wanna do it again... "

...

 **This is only the Prologue, hopefully, it makes sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chad

Chapter 1

...

" _Reflection... I need to look at my reflection..._ "

...

" ICHIGO DO SOMETHING! "

a large burly teenager his eyes at the sound of the voice, his blurry vision cleared.

"...Mmm...Ichigo? " Yasutora sat up from the bed he was previously laying on, he scratched the shaggy hair covering his eyes, he looked around and saw that he was alone.

" Where'd Ichigo go? " He noticed that the TV they were playing the Snes on was still on and the control pad was in his lap.

Yasutora stretched before standing up and walking out of the room, he looked around, his eyes widened when he saw a little girl with light brown hair sitting up against the wall.

" Yuzu? " Yasutora crouched down and gently shook her shoulders, " Yuzu are you alright? " It was a stupid question considering she had bruises but he wanted to hear it from her. The girl didn't respond. Just then Yasutora heard a noise that sounded like a howl, but it was far more dreadful.

Yasutora followed the noise downstairs and saw a massive hole in the wall which leads to the outside where Yasutora heard the roar again, " Ichigo? " When Yasutora got out, he saw lying on the pavement a teenaged boy with spiky orange hair. Yasutora ran to him and shook him gently, " Ichigo! Ichigo! Can you hear me? " He yelled.

" He's unconscious. "

Yasutora turned to his left and saw a teenaged girl wearing strange clothing and holding a sword, she was also heavily injured by the looks of it.

" Unconcious? "

The girl looked surprised, " You can see me? "

Yasutora returned the surprised look, " Yea- "

" HEEEELP ICHIGO! DAD! "

Yasutora briskly turned to see another little girl with black hair in the hands of a humanoid nightmarish creature it was enormous about the size of a house. It wore a mask and had a hole in its chest. The monster brought the girl closer to its mouth.

"Ichigo's little sister?" Yasutora eyes widened, he immediately rose up and ran at the creature.

"Stop!"

Yasutora got close to the creature and then with all his strength unleashed the strongest punch he had.

Surprisingly, the creature roared when the punch landed.

The creature to fall backwards flinging the little girl into the air. With his eyes fixated on the girl who screamed at the top of her lungs and without thinking he jumped and soared high into the air and he caught the girl in his arms.

Yasutora landed safely on his feet, he looked at the little girl in his arms, "Are you okay?"

The little girl opened her eyes, " What the... am I dreaming... "

The ground shook a little when the creature from before was getting back up on its feet. Yasutora in the meantime ran around the monster and put the little girl next to an unconscious Ichigo.

"Did everything just get bigger?" He asked aloud. He turned his head back to the teenaged girl from before who looked at him with a look of shock, "What?" Yasutora said, "Is there something on my face?"

The girl only continued to stare.

There was a loud roar from behind them and it was the creature and it was slowly making its way towards them, " Uh oh… "Yasutora clenched his fists ready to fight.

"Wait... "The girl coughed, "Even as you are now... you can't fight that Hollow." She held out her sword, "Stab yourself with this, you will attain my powers and would be able to fight that Hollow."

Yasutora looked at her puzzled, "What?"

"I don't know if it going to work for you, "She continued, " But... we haven't got too much time." The girl groaned.

Yasutora picked up the sword, he turned back to see that the creature was much closer than it was before. Although he had no idea what was going on, he was short on time and had to act fast. He took the sword and closed his eyes and he brought it closer to his own chest, the ground shook violently and that dreadful roar filled the air. Yasutora put the sword through him and suddenly there was an explosion of light that lit up the streets and a strong wind that stirred up dust.

The dust cleared and Yasutora saw the creature frozen in its spot as if in awe. Yasutora took the time to take a good look at himself and saw that he was wearing a similar outfit to the girl and he was holding two katanas in each hand.

Hands...

"Now I remember," Yasutora said, He looked to the girl who was now wearing a white robe and a shocked expression on her face, "That's why everyone is giving me weird looks." His attention returned to the creature in front of him, "Even you."

The creature roared and continued its way towards them, Yasutora ran at the creature which made the first move which was a punch, Yasutora responded by dodging the punch and jumping to slice of the creatures entire arm and then with both swords he brought both of them down cutting the creature in two.

Yasutora landed on the ground away from the monster and watched it disintegrate, he turned around and saw the teenaged girl looking at him in shock "I killed it. " Suddenly, Yasutora felt an overwhelming fatigue which caused him to hit the ground and black out.

When Yasutora woke up again, he heard a voice calling to him.

"Chad! Wake up... "

Yasutora slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurred figured with orange hair.

"Ichigo? Is that you? "

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at him confused, "Yeah, who else would it be? Are you alright man? "

Yasutora sat up and held his head, "I think so, was I here all night?"

Ichigo nodded, " I think we've been playing games for too long, we need to cut back otherwise we're gonna start falling asleep in class."

Suddenly Yasutora ran towards the window and was scanning the streets.

"Chad? Is everything okay? Did you have a bad dream? "

Yasutora continued to scan the streets, there wasn't any damage. Did he dream the entire thing up? That form he took...the monsters

"Chad!"

Yasutora suddenly turned around to see Ichigo looking rather concerned at his friend's behavior, " I think I had a nightmare, "

"Well that settles it, we shouldn't play that game if it's gonna freak you out like this... "Ichigo declared, "You better get home, school starts in an hour. I need to get ready too. "

...

Yasutora had returned home and went to get ready for school and in thirty minutes he was already done. Yasutora went to school as normal, he met with Ichigo and their other friends: Asuno Keigo and Kojima Mizurio. The day went as normal, until after lunch where Yasutora went back to his homeroom where he saw someone else speaking with his friends.

Yasutora got a closer look, it was a short and petite girl with black hair touching her shoulders and her eyes were...violet?

Yasutora joined his friends who greeted him, Keigo was the first one to turn to Yasutora.

"Hey, Chad! Have you met Kuchiki Rukia? She's a transfer student from another school. "The brunette happily explained

"Hey." Yasutora greeted.

The girl smiled at him" Hi! It's nice to meet you Chad-san, I hope we can be friends! "She said cheerfully.

Yasutora simply nodded at her.

"C'mon Chad be a little more expressive." Mizurio said nudging him with an elbow.

"I was." Yasutora replied with the same dull tone of voice.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in and all the other students went to their seats.

"Hey there,"

Yasutora turned to see Kuchiki, "Hey." He replied before sitting down.

The girl nervously played with her hands" Um… well you see I'm not too good when it comes to academics, could you help me with any assignments this year? "She asked

"Sure."

...

There's Chapter 1

Also could you please tell me what you think in the review?


	3. Chapter 3

Metamorphosis

Chapter 2

...

As soon as school ended, the new girl Kuchiki Rukia and hastily dragged him out of school. She claimed that she wants to get a start on the assignment they were given right away.

"Kuchiki-san."

"Hm?" The petite girl turned her head slightly.

"I've got to ask...why did you ask me to help you with homework, we barely know each other." The larger teen asked

"I heard from your friends that you are pretty smart." She replied.

"Oh."

Yasutora and Rukia stopped by the road because there were plenty of cars on the road at this time.

"Why are there so many of chariots things out?" Rukia said with a frustrated tone of voice, she looked back and forth along the road, looking for a safe place to cross.

Yasutora rose a brow at Rukia's strange comment.

"This is much faster!" Up ahead some middle-schoolers were walking across another part of the road where the traffic lights were red, just as the middle schoolers were walking across, the traffic lights turned amber and it wasn't long before the vehicles started to get a move on, most of the drivers saw the middle-schoolers and sounded their horns to alert them, but they weren't listening.

"Ah! We can go. "Rukia started to walk across while dragging Yasutora who still had his eye on the other part of the street saw a car emerge from behind the other cars and continued to drive towards the middle-schoolers who were still crossing.

Yasutora broke away from Rukia and then ran as fast as he could towards the sight, he flung himself in between the car and the middle-schoolers resulting in a loud crash.

"AHHH!"

There was smoke coming from the car that enveloped some of the areas.

"Chad-san!" Shouted Rukia who ran over to the sight, the wind started to blow causing the smoke to move away from the car allowing a clearer view. The two middle-schoolers were shocked

"I-Is that guy okay?" One of them said shaken by the entire event.

Rukia for whatever reason didn't see Yasutora, she thought with his size no one would be able to miss him unless he's...

"Chad! Where are you! "Rukia yelled.

"Back here."

Rukia looked behind her and there stood an armadillo-like creature wearing a black robe and by his side two katana. Rukia's eyes widened, "So it was you all along... are you Chad?"

The creature nodded, "Its Sado Yasutora, my friends call me Chad." He explained. Yasutora looked towards the site where he apparently got hit by a car according to some onlookers, he would have been hit if he hadn't transformed in time.

"If I didn't transform, I would have been done for." He said folding his arms. Then Yasutora was enveloped in a light and in that light, Rukia saw that his form changed back into that of a human being which everyone could now see, fortunately, the smoke cleared so it looks like Yasutora survived a car crash.

"You saved us!" Cried to two middle-schoolers.

"Just watch where you're going." Yasutora informed.

The two middle-schoolers nodded and afterwards they walked towards the pavement

Rukia stared at Yasutora and then she said, "Let's get going, we got things to discuss. "

...

Yasutora and Rukia went back to Yasutora's apartment where they began to discuss the current development. Yasutora and Rukia were sat in the kitchen and Yasutora listened to Rukia talking about spiritual stuff, some of it he didn't get, the only part that clearly registered was him hunting down monsters and defeating them. Everything else was either a blur because Rukia was talking about stuff Yasutora had never heard of.

"...so because of that, I want you to carry out the duties of a Shinigami. " Rukia finished, she took in a deep breath and then said, "Any questions? "

Rukia's question was met with silence so she assumed he had none, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Well? "

Rukia waited for Yasutora to answer. Yasutora on the other hand just looked at Rukia blankly.

" ..." Rukia continued to look at Yasutora, it was starting to get awkward, _"Is he going to answer? "_ She thought.

"...Sorry." Yasutora finally said.

Rukia perked up.

" Kuchiki-san, but I... "Yasutora paused for a moment, "...do understand"

Rukia rose an eyebrow, "Why did you have to make that so tense?" She asked, a little frustrated.

"I did?"

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose, "Never mind, anyway since you're going to be a Shinigami that means I'm going to have to teach you the basics."

Yasutora nodded.

"I noticed that you have a pair of zanpakuto, which is a rarity as there are only two people in the Soul Society who possess dual blades. I can only teach you how to use one blade since I only had one zanpakuto. "The raven-haired girl explained.

"Will I have time for school? If I'm gonna be out being a Shinigami? "Yasutora asked.

Rukia nodded, "If you follow my instructions we should be able to keep in balance with your normal life and your Shinigami duty. This means you will have to sacrifice your free time. "

"Right. Well the things is, I am part of a band so I would need to tell them what's going on. "Yasutora added, the large teen paused, "No wait... I can't tell them it would take too long, I'm gonna have to think of an excuse... "

"I'm also going to be living with you so I can tell you when the Hollow's come. " Rukia added.

Yasutora's head perked up, "Huh? Don't you have a place to stay? "

Rukia shook her head, "I'm also going to be hanging out with you at school for the same reasons. " She added.

Yasutora nodded as he understood,"

Rukia tried to think of anything she missed, when the thought arrived she clicked her fingers, " That form you took... could you tell me more about it?"

"No. "Yasutora replied, "I mean... I haven't got enough to go off on since I only transformed twice. "Yasutora stood up and proceed to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked, turning around.

"To get out the spare mattress and to make a few phone calls... "Yasutora answered.

…..

That's chapter 3 done.


	4. Chapter 4

Metamorphosis

Chapter 3

...

The next day at school Yasutora was having trouble staying awake, as he had his first dose of Shinigami training at five in the morning. Said training involved Yasutora with a wooden sword swinging it up and down constantly, he did this for an hour before he started to get ready for school.

When lunchtime arrived, Yasutora sat with his friends on the roof.

"So Chad, what was yesterday all about? " Keigo said in a teasing fashion, which got Yasutora's attention he sat up and looked at Keigo who was giving him a teasing look, "You and that new girl seem to be pretty chummy. "

"She only wanted to do homework." Yasutora replied.

Keigo smashed Yasutora's back and laughed, "Haha! Come on don't give me that! You two are in love! "

"No w-"

Suddenly Keigo was knocked onto the floor by an irritated Ichigo who told him to knock it off, Keigo jumped up and wanted to complain at Ichigo for hitting him, just then...

"Sado-san, why did you leave me in class?" Yasutora and the others looked up and saw Rukia standing with her hands behind her back and her looking at the floor unconfidently.

"I thought you were going to have lunch with the girls." Yasutora replied, going back to his lunch

"I told you that I'd be hanging around you because I don't know anyone she said." Rukia pouted causing Keigo to scream at how cute she is being.

"Shut up will ya!" Ichigo barked.

"But she's so cuuuuuu- "Keigo was cut off when Ichigo punched him again.

"I forgot. " Yasutora admitted. He didn't look at Rukia because he knew she was acting, she had everyone fooled playing this "shy girl", Yasutora didn't pay it any mind. Regarding the Shinigami stuff, he hadn't given the Shinigami stuff much thought since last night, it's not that he wasn't bothered about it, it was actually the opposite, and he was readying himself for it because he still didn't know how to transform which presented a problem.

"Jeez Chad, cut her some slack. " Ichigo said elbowing his friend's arm.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Shouted a feminine voice, the orange haired teen turned in the direction of the voice and saw another teenaged girl with spiky unkempt black hair standing with her hands on her hips and behind her was a beautiful girl with long auburn hair with her hands at her front.

"Yo Tatsuki, whats up? You don't usually eat up here. "Ichigo said slightly puzzled by Tatsuki's coming.

"Hello, Kurosaki-Kun. " Orihime said bowing her head.

"Hey, Inoue. " Ichigo greeted

Orihime leaned to her left slightly and saw that Rukia was present but Yasutora was covering her.

"Hey, Kuchiki-chan! " Orihime yelled and waved.

Yasutora who saw this turned to Rukia and nudged her, Rukia looked up from her pager

"Hm? What is it? "

Yasutora pointed at Orihime who was waving at her. Rukia put on a smile and waved at Orihime while waving and smiling Rukia leaned closer to Yasutora, "Who is that?"

"Inoue Orihime, she's in our class."

"I know, I'm just here to ask for that game you borrowed from me last week." Tatsuki said resuming the conversation between her and Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, "Ichigo went to his bag and dug in and took out a game cartridge and handed it to Tatsuki. Ichigo noticed an odd bruise on Orihime's leg, puzzled by it he said,

"Inoue, what happened to your leg?"

Orihime flinched at the sound of her name being called by Ichigo, "Um, well I got hit by a car!" She said cheerfully, "Twice!" She added.

Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head, " Twice?! You need to be more careful. "

Orihime chuckled sheepishly, "I guess so."

Tatsuki sighed, "Tell me about it," She put the game in her bag, closed it. After she noticed Rukia with Yasutora and speaking with him.

"Wow, I never expected Chad to hit it off with the new girl after a day." Tatsuki said looking at the two of them. Rukia was showing him something on her phone

"Yeah? It looks like she's into him but Chad isn't interested. "Ichigo replied, "Actually... "Ichigo looked up with a thoughtful look, "I don't think I ever saw Chad hit it off with anyone. Anyway, it looks like Kuchiki is interested in him. "

"That's not faaaaaaaaair!" Cried Keigo, "Chad didn't even have to say anything and he's got the new girl wrapped around his finger! Why! "

"Maybe because he doesn't shout or act like a total dumbass, " Ichigo replied scornfully.

"What! Mizurio back me up here man! "Keigo shouted at Mizurio who was on his phone.

"Hm?" He glanced up from his phone, "Did you say something Keigo?"

"Why does everyone ignore me?! a- "Keigo was finally silenced when Ichigo and Tatsuki punched him on the head.

Just then Yaustora and Rukia rushed passed Tatsuki and headed towards the door that leads back downstairs.

"Where are you guys going?!" Shouted Ichigo.

...

"Where is the Hollow?"

Yasutora and Rukia ran out of school when Rukia got an order of a Hollow that appeared somewhere in Karakura Town and apparently they were running towards where it was.

Rukia looked up, "We're getting close, you have to transform now!"

"Transform?" Yautora eyes widened alarmed by this.

"Yeah, how else are you gonna fight the Hollow?" Rukia looked back at him, "You do know how to transform right?"

"..."

Rukia stopped running, " Wait... you don't know how to transform? Why didn't you say something sooner? "She said raising her voice at him.

"...I don't know... I think I transform in dangerous situations but it's not guaranteed. "

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose, " You idiot." She said she sighed again and then got out her pager and saw the signal of the Hollow.

"Okay... this is bad the-"

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind that blew into the area, and then Rukia's pager beeped, " The Hollow is has appeared, " Rukia hissed holding on to her skirt, she fixed her view ahead where there the massive thud and a cloud of dust was. Yasutora went to look but his eyes caught glimpse of Rukia having a hard time to hold down her skirt due to the strong wind...

His eyes widened under his shaggy hair, _" They have... cartoon bunnies on them?!"_

" !? " Yasutora felt his entire body warm up and suddenly...

 _POOF!_

Yasutora erupted into a cloud of dust, this got Rukia's attention, causing her to turn around and there she saw Yasutora in his other form, " You transformed!? " She exclaimed.

Before Yasutora could say anything she grabbed his hand and ran up the street where they were originally going and took a turn leading to a playground where they saw a spider-like Hollow chasing the ghost of a little boy. Rukia let go of Yasutora's hand and ordered him to go and slay the Hollow.

Yasutora unsheathed one blade and ran towards the Hollow which saw him coming. Yasutora firstly told the boy to hide and once he did, Yasutora sprints towards the Hollow' and the Hollow doing the same thing or running towards him. When Yasutora was close enough, he was greeted by an incoming leg which Yasutora dodged by quickly moving to the side and then Yasutora pulled back his sword arm and then lunged forward, making a loud crunch noise when the sword pierced through the Hollow, Yasutora pulled out the sword out of the now lifeless Hollow body which dropped on the ground like a rock before it dissipated.

Yasutora was trembling a bit, not out of fear but out of frailty. He had been in fights but he had never consciously stabbed or killed anything in his life, the feeling was chilling even if what he killed was a monster, he didn't like the feeling.

"Sado-san!"

Yasutora jumped slightly before turning around and realizing it was Rukia calling him with the spirit by her side, Yasutora sheathed his blade and went to the two near the entrance of the park.

"Now you must Konso the spirit." She instructed.

Yasutora in this form was about the size of a child at about 3 meters and the ghost boy was roughly the same height. He unsheathed his blade and consoled the boy telling him that he was going to send him to the afterlife now, Rukia brought up things like he won't go hungry or be thirsty which appeared to calm him down and reassure him.

Yasutora lightly pressed the hilt of his sword on the boy's forehead leaving a marking, he was then enveloped by a blue light and slowly sunk into the ground. The light faded away leaving behind a small black butterfly.

"That was good," Rukia said sternly like a teacher to a student," We still need to work on your kendo, but otherwise that was good for your second time. "

Yasutora sheathed his blade, and wordlessly acknowledged what she was saying by nodding at her.

"How did you transform?"

"Come on, we're gonna be late for class, "He walked ahead of Rukia leaving her puzzled.

...

Once Yasutora and Rukia returned to school lunch had already ended so they returned to class along with everyone else. His friends asked why he and Rukia came back now, but Yasutora didn't tell them and they didn't follow up on it. When school ended Yasutora hung around his friends a little longer before leaving.

"Why don't you ever talk?"

Yasutora glanced over at Rukia who was looking directly at him.

"I never met someone so quiet in my life." She continued, "Maybe that's a good thing

"You think so?" Yasutora replied.

"Yeah, I appreciate the silence, it's nice." Rukia continued, "By the way, I wanted to ask... What do you think of Inoue Orihime? "She asked.

"I don't know her." He answered.

"Well, I noticed after school that she had a strange bruise on her leg, I thought it was when she got hit by a car but there was something strange about the bruise. I think this is a spiritual issue. "

"What do we do?"

"Well, I expect I will get an order if there is a hollow lurking around, which seems like the most likely thing. This means you're going to have to fight. "

"Oh."

"I still don't know how you transformed, I need to know so you can go and fight otherwise people are going to get hurt." Rukia said seriously.

Yasutora sighed quietly as he saw no way out of this, "...I think it has something to do with my emotions, I think it's... stress." He explained.

Rukia pondered on that, "Interesting... what stresses you out then?"

"Dangerous situations, but I don't know if that's all that triggers the transformation."

"I see. Well, we have something at least." Rukia said, "We need to do more preparation in case we get an order, I think that girl is gonna be a target so we need to be ready." Rukia explained.

Yasutora nodded.

...

"


	5. Chapter 5

Metamorphosis

Chapter 4

...

For the rest of the day, Rukia was teaching Yasutora about the spiritual world. Hearing what actually happened after you die left him unsure about the future and the future of the people he cares about like his parents or grandfather. He didn't express this however, he just silently listened and took notes since it was all important.

"Do you understand? Hollows were deceased humans that lost their hearts to despair, regret or they remain in the human world for too long. It's your job as a Shinigami to perform the Soul Burial on spirits and slaying Hollow's to prevent Hollows from filling the Human world. "Rukia showed Yasutora a drawn illustration using cartoon bunnies, they didn't add anything but Yasutora didn't mention it.

Yasutora nodded in agreement.

"Do you understand everything I taught you?" Asked Rukia.

"Yeah."

Rukia closed her notebook, "It's important that you understand these things, it's going to make the difference between life and death. One more thing that's vital... your transformation we need to know what exactly triggers it and we need to test it. " Rukia tap her fingers on the kitchen table and continued, " I know you said that stress makes you transform but we need something more specific, I don't think we can rely on stress every time. "

"I wish I had access to the research book in the Soul Society. There is one person I can ask... "Rukia cupped her chin and furrowed her eyebrows, "He's a little weird though, I'm going to have to ask him."

"If I don't transform I can always punch them, "Yasutora suggested.

"Maybe... I remember you punched out that Hollow when I first saw you, but it doesn't sound like a good idea. "Rukia remarked.

The two sat in silence, both of them trying to think.

Just then there was a beeping noise, Rukia dug into her skirt pocket and got out her pager and her eyes went wide.

"It's a Hollow!"

"Where is it?" Yasutora asked, urgency now evident in his tone.

Rukia showed him the pager which had a map of the entire town. Yasutora gawked at the screen, "That's where Ichigo lives!" He said raising his voice to a shouting level, he rose up from his seat and swiped the pager out from Rukia's hand and ran out.

"Hold on Chad!" Rukia chased after him.

...

At the Kurosaki Residence, Ichigo was up in his room reading a book after he had dinner.

"That's odd... "Ichigo put his hand over his chest, he could feel his heart beating faster than usual. For whatever reason ever since Ichigo came back from school, there was something off but he couldn't put his finger on it, it was like he was being watched by something.

Ichigo does believe that there are ghosts around, he talks to them on most days but never did he have a feeling like this.

He heard something fall to the ground, he saw that it was a book from the bookshelf. Ichigo got up from his bed and went to go and pick it up, he crouched down to pick up the book but just then he fell onto the ground, he tried to get up but he felt something incredibly strong keeping him pinned the floor.

" _What the hell? I can't move! "_

The orange haired teen tried his hardest to move, but he couldn't.

"This **is the end Kurosaki Ichigo."** A voice laced with malice echoed in the room.

Ichigo froze when he heard that voice, "What...? Who the hell are you?! "

"Your **end. You'll pay for what you've done Kurosaki Ichigo** " Suddenly, Ichigo was lifted up and he found himself face to face with massive and hideous mask-like face, it glared at him angrily.

Ichigo wanted to scream but before he could he was thrown into a black portal.

...

"Chad wait!"

Yasutora was running along the empty road, he kept his eye on the radar and then came to a skidding halt.

"It's gone." Yasutora saw the massive red dot on the pager vanish, he zoomed out on the pager to get a full view of the town but he didn't see anything, "Is Ichigo okay?"

"Chad!"

Yasutora turned his head and saw Rukia running toward him, "Rukia, "He turned around fully.

"Idiot don't run off like that!"

"The signal is gone." Yasutora showed Rukia the pager, Rukia took the pager.

"It must have disappeared or returned to its own world." Rukia informed. Yasutora burst into a sprint and down the street.

"Wait Sado-san stop! Where are you going?! "

"To check on Ichigo!"

"B-" Rukia heard a beep and she saw a red dot on her pager, "Wait! I got the signal back! "She yelled.

Yasutora clenched his fist in frustration as he came to a halt.

"Sado-san!" Rukia shouted, " If we don't go now the Hollow's gonna get someone else!"

Suddenly Yasutora and turned around and charged towards Rukia like a bull, he scooped her up and put her on his shoulder whilst running, "Tell me where to go!"

Rukia climbed onto his back, "Just keep running down this road."

...

"Whoa!"

Suddenly Ichigo found himself on the ground again, but he didn't recognize it. He then heard a scream.

"Ichigo?"

The orange haired teen looked up and saw Tatsuki and Orihime standing next to her who was blushing and looked very surprised.

"Tatsuki? Orihime. "

Ichigo sat up and looked around, he saw that he wasn't in his room. This must be Orihime's house because he has been to Tatsuki's home a couple of times.

"Ichigo, how the hell did you get here?" Tatsuki snapped.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I was in my room when some monster appeared and threw me into this portal thing... "Ichigo explained whilst getting up.

"A monster? What do you mean? "Asked Tatsuki

Suddenly the lights began flickering on and off constantly. The three began looking around in horror in what was going on.

"What the hell!? "

Suddenly Orihime yelped and then fell to the ground, she wasn't moving.

"Orihime, what's the matter?" Tatsuki hastily ran over to Orihime but suddenly then Tatsuki was thrown into a wall

"Tatsuki!?" Ichigo cried. His eyes widened when he looked up and saw. another Orihime with a chain coming out from her chest which was connected to the other Orihime by the same monster that he met in his room, but this time he got a full view of it. Its body was like a giant snake-like but horrifically merged with a nightmarish version of the human body. The creature had chin-length brown hair covering its face and it glared at Ichigo with a furious glowing red eye.

" _This is like that dream I had with that monster... and a chain that means Orihime is dead!"_

"T-Tatsuki!" Cried the Orihime, she tried to wriggle out of the creatures gigantic hand which pinned her down to the ground, " What have you done to her!?"

"You bastard! You killed Orihime! "Ichigo shouted, he was frightened by what he saw but he saw but concern for his friends smothered it.

"That **is what you get Kurosaki, you and that girl will** _ **suffer**_ **for having Orihime forget about me!"**

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked equally shocked when the creature said this.

Ichigo took the initiative and asked the creature" Just who the hell are you and what the hell do you want with us?! "

The creature didn't answer and then Ichigo ran at the Hollow with a balled fist "ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!"

The creature easily swatted Ichigo away as if he were a fly, Ichigo was knocked onto the floor and hit the ground hard and he had stopped moving.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime cried

The creature turned to Orihime looking at her with sadness in his eyes, " **Even now you still call out for Kurosaki? Look he's dead! He can't help you know** "The creature tightened its grip on Orihime and began squeezing," **Can't you see my sadness!? Orihime?** "

Orihime's eyes widened, "B-Brother? Is that you...Ah! "Orihime felt her body slowly being crushed by the iron grip of the monster that claimed to be her brother.

"If **she hadn't of met you or her other friends like that girl, she would still be praying to me! Even though I was dead I was happy, since she remembered me. But when she met you and those others! She stopped and forgot about me! I won't let you take her away like you did before!** "The monster squeezed Orihime even harder.

"SHUT UP!" Roared a dead Ichigo who was struggling to move, "LET GO OF ORIHIME NOW!" Just then the creature grabbed Ichigo with his free hand and began to squeeze him alongside Orihime

"As **punishment for your betrayal,"** The creature looked at Orihime "I **will make you watch him get killed!"**

"AHHHHH!"

...

"We're getting close! Make a left turn here. "

Yasutora and Rukia arrived at the Hollow's location, it was an apartment complex.

"Is it inside one of those, "Yasutora looked up?

Rukia jumped off Yasutora's back and nodded in confirmation and Yasutora clenched his fists, determined.

"Still not stressed?" Rukia folded her arms, " What's it gonna take for you to become stressed? Then again I've never seen you be fazed by anything, even that Hollow..." Rukia stared at Yasutora whose eyes were fixed on the top of the building, he clenched his fists. He wanted to go and fight the Hollow as he was.

"Kuchiki-san, sorry bu-"

Yasutora was cut off when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and then the next thing he knew Rukia's lips were on his.

 _POOF!_

In an eruption of smoke that cleared moments later stood Yasutora now in his other form.

"Wha?" Yasutora was wholly confused and his cheeks were flustered, he took at a look at himself but before he could question he heard a scream and then without wasting any time he quickly ran towards the apartment complex.

Rukia stood watching Yasutora, her cheeks were pink but her face was still as serious as before, "I'm going to have to do that every time aren't I?"

...

Ichigo found himself unable to move while being trapped in the monsters iron grip. Ichigo tried to break free but the grip of the monster was too strong for him.

"AHHHH!"

Ichigo vision was getting dark as his strength was quickly being sapped away.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime cried, "Please Sora don't hurt him anymore!" She pleaded to the monster who turned out to be her brother.

Sora dropped Ichigo and he landed on the ground like a rag doll next to his own body, Orihime screamed for Ichigo until tears began streaming down her face.

"Even **now you call out for him? This makes me sad Orihime... very very SAD!** "The creature opened its mouth and slowly pulled Orihime towards its mouth.

Suddenly, there was a sound of glass smashing.

...

Yasutora managed to smash through the window and arrived just in time. He scanned the room seeing some familiar faces, the empowered teen's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo dead on the ground with his ghost next to him with a shocked and bewildered expression.

" _Ichigo? What's he doing here? "_

There was a terrifying growl that belonged to the Hollow that he had to slay.

He charged towards the Hollow like a bull, he jumped on the Hollows arm and brought down the sword on its freakishly muscular arm. The Hollow let out the loudest scream, its arm hit the ground and the hand keeping Orihime imprisoned, opened up.

The empowered teen went and landed a devastating punch on the Hollow's face, knocking it backwards, Yasutora grabbed its hair and pulled it back down to his height and plunged his sword through its thick hair and into the ground, keeping it pinned on the ground and then Yasutora began throwing punch after punch at the Hollow's face. The Hollow tried to fight back but Yasutora left it even more dazed after a punch

"ughofsdhj **...** "The Hollow gargled as blood began to spill from its mouth.

After hearing Rukia's explanation on how Hollow's behave like mindless animals, Yasutora thought there was no point reasoning with them. He thought it was important to end it as fast as he could, he wasn't too fond of using his sword like Rukia taught him, he was more used to using his fists and in this form he was a lot stronger than he usually was and the Hollow didn't prove itself to be used to fighting.

Yasutora noticed that it wasn't moving anymore, it was unlikely that it was dead. The Hollow hit the ground. Bits of the mask began to fall of the Hollow's face

"Is he dead?"

Yasutora turned and saw Orihime laying on the ground with injuries, Yasutora replied, "I don't think so, I hoped to knock him out before I could purify it." He explained, Yasutora then gave her a confused look " Wait, why did you call it, he?"

"That's my brother..." She whimpered

The empowered teen was a bit surprised to hear that, he remembered Rukia telling him that when people become Hollow's they go after their loved ones first. He honestly didn't expect it to happen this early.

"Are you going to kill him?" Orihime asked.

"O...Orihime... "

The Hollow's masked fell off entirely and revealed a human face with bruises, one that Orihime recognized.

"Sora?" Orihime crawled closer.

"Orihime...what happened...did I do this? Did I hurt you...? "Tears began streaming down the man's face," I-I'm sorry... "

Yasutora unsheathed his other sword, "You're human again? Is that possible? "He continued to observe.

Just then, the front door opened and from it came Rukia, "It's possible for Hollow's to keep some humanity but it doesn't last long." She crouched down to Orihime and examined her injuries, "She can be saved." Rukia assured.

"It's okay... " Orihime continued, " I never forgot you... see I wore the hair clips you given to me on the day you died... even when I stopped praying, I never forgot about you. I hoped you'd be happy that I made friends, so please don't worry about me anymore. "Orihime reached out and touched Sora's face. Sora smiled back

"I'm glad." Sora replied relieved, he turned his head to Yasutora and said, "You must kill me Shinigami before I become a monster again."

Yasutora nodded, he got the sword he previously plunged into the ground and sheathed the other,

"Will he be okay?" Orihime said pained.

"He will finally pass on to the afterlife. He'll be happier there. "Rukia patted Orihime on the shoulder to reassure her.

And with that Yasutora gently pushed the blade into Sora's neck and body dissolved along with his face.

Later on, Rukia got to work on healing Orihime, Tatsuki and Ichigo. Out of all of them, Orihime was the only one still awake. Yasutora was sitting and observing Rukia perform the healing magic stuff that she calls Kido on Ichigo who fell unconscious at some point after Yasutora arrived.

"Hello."

Yasutora's ear twitched. He saw Orihime laying on the ground after Rukia told her to do so so she could be healed.

"Thank you for saving us and my brother." She said "My name is Inoue Orihime. "

Yasutora paused, he didn't want to give Orihime he's real name because that would cause complications. He turned away from Orihime

"It's Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo. I'm happy to help"

...

Yikes, that was long. I suspect as I get deeper the chapters will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

...

A week passed after the incident with Inoue Orihime an her brother. Rukia had replaced her memory and the memories of both Ichigo and Tatsuki so that there wouldn't be any complications. Even though Yasutora was unregcognizable, Rukia wasn't and it wouldn't be desrible for Rukia to be asked why she was hunting monsters alongside an a bipedal animal with a pair of swords.

Since then, there haven't been any major cases of Hollow's, meaning Yasutora could brush up on his skills as a amature swordsman and resume his normal life as a human being as best as he could

" Dude, why have you got a bird? "

" Someone gave it to me, apprantly its cursed with bad luck. "

" Wait, So why do you have it? "

" I thought it was a load of crap and I thought it was pretty cruel to just dump it, so I took it. Now I don't want it. "

In the evening Yasutora was with his bandmates after band practise, they sat outside near a construction site to eat and relax for the time being. Rukia was there with them, she came along in case there was a Hollow nearby so she could turn Yasutra into a Shinigami. Yasutora said that Rukia was a friend of his and they left it at that.

" Hey Chad, do you want it? " Said Harutoki a teenager with short black hair. He put the caged bird in front of Yasutora.

" Hey don't do that, you know Chad's weakness are cute things. " Said Gitano, a teenager with shoulder lengeth blonde hair and a goatee.

Yasutora stared blankly at the bird which was chirping as if it were in distress.

" Yo, Chad's friend. " Called Gitono to Rukia who was sat silently next to Yasutora, she was curiously observing all of what was going on.

" Yes, Shigeo-san? "

" Why don't you take the bird instead of Chad, he loves cute things, its his weakness. "

Rukia curiously looked up over at Yasutora who was still looking at the parakeet, " Really? I had no idea. He's so quiet its hard to get anything out from him " She remarked.

" Yeah, it was surprising. The guy is probably one of the softest guy's you'd ever meet.

The parkeet suddenly started to flap radidly hitting th cage,

" I wonder what's wrong with it? " Harutoki said.

Then the sound of metal clanging came from above, all them looked up and saw a steel beam hurtling down towards them, Yasutora rose to his feet and spread out his arms and the steel sbeam crashed onto his back with a resounding clang

" Oh fuck! "

" Yasutora! "

Rukia, Gitono and Harutoki stared in awe when they saw that their friend standing above them with the steel beam on his back. The herculean teen appeared as stoic as nothing happened.

" C-Chad dude, that was sick! Are you okay? " Gitono stuttered, he was too shocked to think of a better question

" Of course he isn't! " Snapped Rukia, she jumped up and pushed steel beam off his back and got Yasutora to sit down.

" Uncle! You saved me! " Cried to Parakeet sounding happy, " My name is Shibata Yuuichi. What's your name Uncle? ".

" Sado Yasutora. Its nice to meet you. " He calmly replied.

" Did the bird just talk?! "

" Chad! Your bleeding dude! "

Yasutora was saved a trip to the hospital as Rukia had her Kido to heal Yasutora's wounds, she first healed his possbily fractured skull. Yasutora took Yuuichi home with him since his bandmmates gave him over to him. Rukia helped Yasutora into the room, even though he said that he was fine, she helped him walk all the way home.

"Sit down and Don't move. "

Rukia removed his shirt and she examined his body which was naturally very bruised.

" Lie on your front for me. "

Yasutora slowly moved onto his belly and Rukia lowered her hands and moved it over the bruises a bright green glow shone on her palms.

" Why didn't you transform? " She asked.

" Hm? "

" I said asked you, why you didn't transform, didn't that experience make you stressed? That steel beam might of killed you."

" Yeah. " Yasutora said agreeing with her, " It could of killed me, maybe my experience as a Shinigami mellowed out my fears or I'm just crazy. "

" I've seen crazy and I don't think your crazy, I think you're bold very bold, which is good for a Shinigami to have. " Rukia sighed, " I can never know what your thinking so I don't know what your going to do next, which makes you a bit unpreditctable. I also need to talk to you about the Parakeet, there is a Plus in that Parakeet. At first I thought that you should perform the Soul Burial but I suspect that the falling steel beam wasn't an accident and that Parakeet boy is linked to it, we need to keep our eyes skinned "

" Isn't it keep your eyes peeled? "

" Whatever, just keep watch. "

" Uncle! Uncle! Its coming, we gotta go! "

Both Yasutora and Rukia looked towards Yuuichi who was placed on the floor next to his bed, he was flapping his wings like he was before the metal beam fell.

Yasutora sat up

" I told you not to move! " Rukia snapped.

" What's wrong, Yuuichi? What's coming? " Yasutora ignored Rukia and sat straight up.

" A monster, a monster with a mask! " He said practically shouting now. Yasutora and Rukia looked at each other, then they heard the beep from Rukia's pager.

Rukia reached nito her pocket and checked the pgater, her eyebrows furrowed "He's right! There's a Hollow and its coming here! "

" We can't fight here, there are others who live in this apartment " Yasutora said, he grabbed Yuuichi's bird cage and began a sprint to his door, Rukia followed him out while her eye was on the pager.

The two got out of the apartment and onto the balcony.

" Uncle look! There it is! " In the sky! "

Yasutora looked up and saw non the ground a cloud of dust making its way into the apartment area, it was destroying everything in its path.

" Uh oh, Ku- "

Rukia jumped and grabbed Yasutora's face and pulled him in for a kiss, she took the bird cage from his hands while doing so.

 _POOF!_

A cloud of smoke errupted but seconds later the smoke began to circulate and then a surge of wind blew it away and there stood Yasutora in his other form with a blush on his cheeks with a detrimend Without a word he jumped from the balcony onto the ground.

" What happened to Uncle? "

" He transformed, " Rukia answered, she walked over to the balcony and saw Mighty decend to the ground, _" Something is different, it feels like he has become more powerful somehow."_

Mighty decended onto the ground, he unsheathed his sword and got into the stance that Rukia taught him. Out from the cloud of smoke came the Hollow, it looked distinctly frog-like.

" Huh? What the hell are you supposed to be? " The Hollow said, it looked around and sniffed the air, " I'm looking for a couple of human, I saw him come this way... "

Mighty didn't responde, he took note that this Hollow could speak meaning that it was more intelligent than the avarage Hollow meaning he had to be careful.

Mighty broke into a sprint and jumped aiming at the Hollow's mask with a balled fist, but the Hollow saw this and dodged by swaying in another direction, Mighty lands on the ground about to proceed with another attack but, the Hollow raised its own hand and brought it down to squash Mighty, however the Hollow's fist was stopped and then it was lifted off the ground and then it was suddenly slammed in the ground and the same thing happened again. Mighty tthen sliced off the arm of the creature while it was floor.

" DAMN! " The Hollow roared and jumped backwards away from Mighty.

Mighty got into a stance and kept his eyes fixed on the Hollow, he was also trying to catch his own breath due to the effort he put in, _" This Hollow is much stronger than the ones before. "_

" Look you piece of shit, I'm gonna kill you for doing that to ME! " The Hollow shouted angrily.

The Hollow charged at Mighty who went to stab it, but the creature swayed out of the way again, but Mighty spun on his heel and with his sword out in front of him and cut into the Hollow's side, the Hollow jumped high into the air and then from its body rained a dozen smaller hollow-like creaures that fell on and around Mighty.

Mighty looked on unphased at the horrfic creatures latched on to his robe and started to yanked them off

" You don't wanna do that... " The Hollow said cryptically. The Hollow stuck its monsterious tongue out and it began emtting a high pitched noise which resulting in the hollow-like creatures blowing up and exolding around Mighty, it caused a cloud of smoke.

The smoke dissapeared and there wasn't anyone exceot Mighty who had his arms in an arms in an "X" shape. Mighty looked around for the Hollow but there wasn't anyone there. He sheathed his swords and planned to return to Rukia on the top balcony.

" What happened? "

Mighty climbed back onto the top floor where Rukia and Yuuichi were, they stood there.

" It got away, it gonna come back later. " Mighty in a white light returned back into his human form.

" You think so? "

Yasutora nodded, " I have a feeling that this isn't the last we'll see of that Hollow, that Hollow was stronger than the last. "

" You were handling it well. " Rukia reminded.

" Yeah... lets go back. " Yasutora took the caged bird from Rukia's hands.

" Uncle, there is something I wanna tell you about that monster." Yuuichi lowered his head, " That monster... he killed my mother and... " He paused, " He said that if I can run from him in three months then he'll bring my mother back to life... "

Yasutora stared at Yuuichi wide eyed.

" How was he going to do that? " The large teen asked.

" He can't. Id there was a Hollow that could do that then the Soul Society would know about it. " Rukia interjected,

" The monster killed people who helped me... and I told him that I didn't want to play with him anymore but he just kept killing them, if if I knew about it... then I wouldn't of done it."

" But how could you believe such a lie? " Rukia asked.

" I..I jsut wanted to bring my mother back to life... I'm sorry. " Yuuich hung his head down.

" Its fine. " Yasutora said, " When I was young I lost both of my parents so I can understand your desire of wanting your mother to come back, its not like you wanted those people to die anyway. "

" Uncle... "

Yasutora raised a clenched fist " I'll avenge your mother, if we can't get her back I'll get the bastard who did this. "


	7. Chapter 7

Chaper 7

...

The next day Yasutora came into school with Rukia and Yuuichi. Everyone gathered around when they found out that Yuuichi could speak. During lunch Yasutora joined his friends on the roof.

" Kuchiki-san! " Shouted Keigo, " Are you and Chad dating? Your always together. "

" No we're just friends! " Rukia replied in her " good girl" act, " Right Sado-san! " She nudged the llarge teen sitting next to her, but no answer came, she looked and saw that Yasutora was looking up in the sky.

" Sado-san? " Rukia repeated, and no repsonse again.

 _" He must be thinking about_

" Hey whats wrong with Chad? " Keigo asked.

" Maybe he's thinking aobut something. " Mizurio said.

" Sounds like him, I can ever really know what he's thinking. " Ichigo added.

Rukia looked at him, she tried to gauge what he was thinking.

" Uncle! Its here, the monster with the mask! " Yuuichi yelled.

Yasutora kept his gaze fixed on the sky, " Already? What does it want, I can't be that tasty? "

Yuuichi paused, " Uncle..." He said, his voice was somber, " The monster said it will bring my mom back after she was killed, and.. and... "

Yasutora's narrowed his eyes " Its lying, I'm sure of it... even if it could I don't think it would. "

" Hey! What are guys talking about? Are you talking about the bird! " Shouted Keigo.

Rukia's pager beeped, " The Hollow is coming, we should lead it away from here. " She rose to her feet and Yasutora joined her with the bird cage in hand before they both ran ahead.

" There they go again... " Miruido said, " Maybe they are dating in secret. "

Ichigo watched them run to the stairs, " Don't you guys think that Chad's been acting a little werdi ever since Kuchiki came to school. "

" Running out of classes spontaonously, coming in tired into class with bruises. Yep, I think so. " Mizurio looked up from his phone to Ichigo who was looking at where Yasutora and Rukia ran.

" Chad isn't good at hiding things. " Miziruo continued.

...

Yasutora and Rukia ran out of school, the two were running along an empty crossroad. Rukia kept her eye on the radar and saw the red dot on the screen moving quickly.

" Its coming, your going to have to transform now. " Rukia stopped.

Yasutora stopped and turned to Rukia, " Right. " He looked at Rukia who walked towards him, Yasutora awakardly lowered himself to Rukia's height.

" Idiot, your tickling my nose, " Rukia said sternly but it was also gentle, " Don't be nervous, we've done this plenty of times before. " She added

" Sorry. " Yasutora said.

" Its okay. " She kissed him and smoke exploded from Yasutora.

" Its coming! " Cried Yuuichi said

In the skies appeared the creature from last night, it sat on top of a telephone pole like a frog, it opened its mouth and roared relesing a dreadful sound. The Hollow saw Rukia standing holding a bird cage while smoke was around.

" A tasty victim.. " It croaked, the Hollow leapted off the pole and opened its mouth aiming to eat Rukia's whole. A blur raced out of the smoke could and there emerged Mighty with a huge chunk of the ground in his hands, he swung it upwards hitting the Hollow's mouth shut and then while the Hollow fell Mighty smashed it on the the Hollow's head.

" OUGH " The Hollow fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

Mighty landed in front of Rukia who rightly distanced herself away from the battle. Mighty eyes were fixed on the dust cloud where the Hollow was smashed into the ground.

 _" I was right, this Hollow was definantly stronger than the ones that came before. "_

The Hollow sprung up from the ground, it wiped its face with its arm, " You'll pay for that you little shit! "

The Hollow jumped and from its forearms two massive wings srpotued and it acended into the sky.

" Wait... your that crap sack who I ran into last night! " The Hollow shouted, "

Mighty spritned towards the telephone and jumped on to the telephone pole and then he continued to jump upwards the top and propelled himself using his speed upwards towards the airborn Hollow. The Hollow opened its mouth and the small hollow-like creatures fell out were approaching Mighty. Mighty swinged his sword at the smaller crewatures and slice them intow causing liquid and small orgnas to spew out. At the sound of the Hollow's high pitch screech ability, the creatures and their remains exploded.

Mighty decnded onto the ground and landed on his shell with a massive Hollow released more creatures from its mouth and the creatures landed around Mighty who picked himself off the ground and attempted to escape from the creatures by jumping away, but the creatures jumped with him and high pitched ring reached the creatures causing them to explode.

" HAHA! You'll never get to me you toad! " The Hollow taunted

" I have to get him but he's too high... " The empowered teen emerged from a smoke cloud , his Shinigami robe mostly torn and his body has some bruises on it, but Mighty was fine.

" Now I'm going to get that girl and the bird! Stop me if you can! " The Hollow lowered itself and flew downwards towards aiming for Rukia and Yuuichi with its mouth wide open.

Mighty immeidilty began sprinting towards Rukia and Yuuichi who werre already on the move. A large shadow loomed over , Mighty saw that the hollow was close and so he jumped up and grabbed onto the Hollow's leg and he twisted his body and slammed the Hollow onto the ground. Wasting no time, Mighty jumped onthe Hollow's back and yanked off one of its arms.

" AHHHH! YOU BASTARD! "

Mighy got his sword and dug it into the Hollow's neck.

" There's one thing i wanna know...I heard you killed Yuuichi's mom, I belive Yuuichi when he said it but, i wanna hear it from you. "

" Haha... okay I admit I did kill her. I used to be a serial killer, you might of heard of me on the news. I would have never been caught cuz' I was too smart, but it turns out that the kids mother was my last score. She was a sweet one.. I stabbed her eight times and she ran and ran bleeding, and when she stil lcouldn't run anymore she still tried to protect the kid. I really got off on it. Then everything turned sour, I cahsed her off the balcony to finish her off, then that stupid kid grabbed my shoelaces! I lost my balance and fell over the railing! Twenty sotries down! Who would have thought I was stopped by a kid. Suddenly I was dead, pissed and I wanted pay back. The kid was still alive so i took out his soul and put it in that stupid bird and then i made a deal with him: I told him if he could run from me for three months in that bird body, I;d bring his precious mommy back to life! "

" And... you couldn't do that right. "

" That's right, no one could bring that woman back after what i did. I just said it to have the brat to play along and it worked like a charm too... " the Hollow laughed and then his previously ripped off arm grew back and then he picked himself off the ground an distanced himself.

Mighty unphased had landed nonchalantly on the ground.

"He runs from me and i get the thrill of the chase, not only that I get the added pleasure of the slaughtering anyone who wants to hurt him! "

Mighty seized up, clenched his fist and his teeth. A faint red light appeared around him.

" And every times he sqeuals "don't hurt them" I use my clincher: Mommy is waiting for you to save her..." The Hollow bellowed in laughrer, " What a LAUGH! But it always works! "

Mighty sped towards the Hollow and brought swung his sword at the Hollow. The Hollow bounced backwards to dodge and then it took the skies again, the Hollow threw its leeches at Mighty but Mighty caught them and crushed them in his hand. Mighty rushed towards the Hollow and landed a punch on its mouth and broke through its mask mouth and then he yanked out its tongue.

" UGHHHS MY YOUSTH BASTHTARD " The whole screamed holding its mouth in reaction to the pain.

Mighty jumped and brought down his sword and cut the Hollow in two. Mighty saw that the Hollow wasn't disspating like the others, it looked like it was gltiching like a faulty computer. Suddenly a light burst from the Hollow's mask and from the light suddenly spawned two ennourmous doors with skeletons on the front.

" Whoa, what the hell is that? "

" As you said, its Hell. "

Mighty looked back and saw Rukia and Yuuichi in her possession, " Its only opening the gates for him. The Zanpakuto can only cleanse the sins a Soul commited as a Hollow, those who commited terrible crimes while alive go to Hell. "

The chain doors snapped and the doors flung open revealing a indescrible red and black world in the doors.

"AAAHAHHH! " The Hollow screamed in agony as the Hollow's mask broke away and then a sword ran the Hollow through its abdomen and leaving the Hollow silenced. The gates slowly shut and then broke in a lots of tiny shards that flew away.

...

Later on, Rukia was trying to return Yuuichi back into his orginal human form. She lowered her hand that was in front of the birdcage.

" What's up? " Yasutora asked.

" I am afriad there is nothing I can do, his chain of fate has been severed, there's no sign of it; without it I cannot return him to his body. "

" Oh no. " Yuuichi said sadly, he lowered his head.

" Hey don't be sad. The Soul Society is a wounderful place, you'll enever be hugnry and you'll never grow old. In fact its much place to live than this world. "

" You only been here for a couple of weeks, you're not an expert. " Yaustora crouched down to the birdcage next to Rukia who looked at him surprised and curious..

" I think the main point is that you'll be with you're mom if you pass on, she'll be there waiting. "

Yuuchi raised his head with a happy look on his face.

" Thank you Uncle, thank you for fighting that monster and avenging my mothers death. "

" Hey, don't mention it. " Mighty smiled giving Yuuichi a thumbs up

" Well, I guess its time for me to go, I don't know what else to say except than thanks to the both of you. "

Mighty nodded, " Right. Lets begin the Konso then. "

...

Thnaks for reading. Man this was a long one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

...

Blood and screams filled the airwaves, screams of nightmarish humanoid creatures wearing masks and the screams of people in the fiery debrie of Karakura Town. Ichigo stood there helpless as the creatures marched through Karakura Town and began destroying everything and killing everyone.

" Stop! " Ichigo shouted reactively. He knew it was pointless but he had to do something.

" Damn it! " He cursed

" I..Ichi..Ichigo... "

Ichigo look down and saw his little sister Karin at his feet, she was bleeding and broken. Ichigo fell on his knee and desperately shook her shoulders trying to stop her from passing out.

" Karin! Wait where's Yuzu and Dad?! " Ichigo yelled, suddenly a giant hand grabbed Karin's leg, Ichigo looked up and saw that Karin was being lowered into the mouth of the masked monsters mouth.

" KARIN! "

Suddenly a animal creature that was reminisant of a samurai came in and cut the monsters head off with a single swing of its sword, the monster disintergrated and then the creature caught Karin as she was falling. Ichigo stared at the creature stunned, it held Karin in its arm and presented her to Ichigo who took Karin in his arms. The creature didn't look at Ichigo.

" Hey aren't yo- "

Before Ichigo could finish the creature jumped away onto a damaged building, leaving Ichigo

" Wait! "

Ichigo shot upwards, he looked around and found himself in his bedroom, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and panted heavily. He checked his clock and it was two in the morning.

For a couple of days, Ichigo has been having distirbing dreams about masked monsters attacking. He started off by dismissing them as vague dreams but each time he had the dream it became more and more vivid than before and everytime he woke up, he had the strnagest sensation that he forgot something.

Ichigo got out of bed, his mind was still cast on the dreams.

 _" Monsters with masks, maybe I read too much manga."_ He thought, _" This dream was different, that thing with the sword never appeared..._

Just then there was a loud crash that sounded like it was near. Ichigo went to his bedroom window, he moved one curtain and his eye's widened at what he saw. Outside his window, the same creature that he dreamt of what fighting toe to toe with a masked monster.

" No way... "

The creature cut the monster in two and the monster distintergrated. The next thing Ichigo saw shocked him even more; the new girl who hangs out with Chad joined the creature, and they were talking but Ichigo coudn't hear what they were saying because the window was shut.

" What the hell? Why's Kuchiki here and...she's wearing pyjamas with rabbits on them. " Ichigo rose and eyebrow in confusion

The new girl was indeed wearing rabbit themed payjamas which seemed odd for a teenaged girl to be wearing in general outside. Just then the creature started glowing and Ichigo could no longer see its form clearly, but he did see it change, it got a lot bigger than before and it looked human shaped. The light faded and standing in the street with the new girl was Chad, he was in a vest and shorts.

" What th- is that Chad!? " Ichigo exclaimed, he looked down and all sorts of thoughts about how that could happen began racing through his mind, but none of them appeared to add up.

Ichigo gawked, " What the hell is going on... " Is all he could say.

Ichigo watched the two, now the new girl was yelling at him and Chad was still as a statue, she sighed and put her hands on her hips, she was fed up with him it seemed and then the unexpected happened; the new girl pulled Chad in for a kiss, and it wasn't a short one, it was longer and by the end of it Chad exploded into a cloud of smoke and he became that creature again.

" Wha-wha-w- "Ichigo was at a loss for words, he simply gawked as the new girl jumped on the animals shoulders and she rode the creature into the night.

"WHAT! "

...

" I wonder what

Yasutora was rather tired when he came into class in the morning, Rukia woke him up in middle of the night to fight a Hollow and it left him frustrated as he couldn't get back to sleep for a while and as a result he woke up groggy.

Yasutora was faceplanted on the table and Rukia stood next to him reading a manga.

" Hey Chad, whats up with you? " Asked Mizurio, he and Keigo had just entered the classroom.

" Whoa, Mizurio is right! Chad whatcha been up to? " Keigo asked,

"He's just tired from staying up late. " Rukia told Keigo.

" Hm yeah that makes se- wait! How did you know that? " Keigo asked suspciously, his mind filling with one thing.

" I was over at his place, " She said nonchalantly

Keiho did a double take on the two.

" N-No... way did you two...Chad and Rukia? " Keigo was at a loss for words. Keigo leaned on Mizurio who was texting as usual, " Mizurio...dude... " Keigo tapped Mizurio on the shoulder and then said it a low voice, " Chad and Kuchiki-san...they..they "

Mizurio looked away from his phone to Keigo, " What? " The black haired teen cooly said. He saw Keigo pointing at Chad and Rukia like they were the ghosts.

" Spit it out, what did they do. " Mizurio said

" THEY FUCKED! " Keigo screamed at the top of his lungs.

The classroom went silent and the students looked directly at Keigo. Mizruio facepalmed at Keigo's outburst and then moved away from him and next to Chad's desk and continued texting as if nothing happened.

Then the classroom door opened and from it came Ichigo who immediatly noticed how quiet the classroom was, he walked over to his friends. He noticed that Keigo had his head on his desk.

" Hey guy's. " Ichigo greeted, " What's with Keigo? "

" Hi Ichigo. " Mizruio replied, " You don't wanna know. "

Ichigo noticed Rukia sitting on her desk next to Yasutora who had his head on the desk, Ichigo went towards Yasutora and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Yo Chad, whats up man? "

Ichigo waited for Yasutora's usual silent response which was a hand wave and a nod, but he never got that, he never got anything.

" Chad? " Ichigo rose his eyebrow.

" He's tired, he was up late. " Rukia remarked, " Good morning Kurosaki-san. " She said politely.

" Uh...yeah good morning. " Ichigo replied nervously, he quickly looked away from Rukia and said, "I actually need to speak to Chad, so I'm going to have to wake him up. "

Rukia had already beat him to it, " Sado-san! Kurosaki-san wants to speak to you! Sado-San! " She shouted and lightly shook him until he woke up. Yasutora lifted his head from the desk, and looked up at Ichigo.

" Ichigo...sup " Yasutora scrached his head.

" Can I speak to you outside? "

Yasutora nodded and followed Ichigo outside. They went up to the school roof where they usually have lunch. They both stood by the wall where they eat.

" What's up? "

Ichigo scarched his head, " Well this might sound weird... I wanted to ask about... maksed monsters, I've been having thse nightmares for a while and I think you have somethin' to do with em'. "

" Oh. " Yasutora commented.

" I just so happened to wake up in the middle of the night to see you and Rukia fighting a giant monster wearing a mask. "

If Yasutora wasn't so stoic he would have been visibly shocked.

" And..." Ichigo turned away, " I saw you and Rukia.. uh.. kiss an- "

" I can explain that, its a... long story with a...unknown origin. " Yasutora interjected, " I can give you the short version: I've had this ability to transform into this... armadillo thing, I first transformed when at was at my Abuelo's when I was a kid and years later when I was at your place a month ago, I woke up and i saw Yuzu injured, a giant hole in the wall, you being unconcious by the lampost and your sister being held by the creature in the mask. "

Ichigo's eyes had already went wide when, he heard about his sister being in toruble and him being unconcious at the time. He clenched his fists and teeth in a frustrated manner, " Why can't I remember that? What happened? "

" I rescued your sister and then I became a Shinigami. "

" A Shinigami? " Ichigo repeated confusingly.

" That's a whole other story, " Yasutora replied, " All you need to know is that I fight monsters and make ghosts pass onto the Afterlife. "

" The Afterlife? " Ichigo paused, " Lemme guess, another story? "

Yasutora nodded.

" Wait, so does that mean that Kuchiki girl is from the afterlife...dude is she dead? " Ichigo asked alarminly and looked surprise.

Yasutora froze, he covered his mouth with his hand, " I hope not, she's been kissing me for a while. " He shivered slightly, " I don't think she's a walking corpse, she mentions Souls a lot. "

Ichigo dug his hands into his pockets and kicked a stone on the ground, " Well that's creepy, your girlfriend a walking corpse. "

" She's not my girlfriend, " Yasutora corrected, " She needs to kiss me in order to transform, its something to do with my emotions running wild, I don't know much about it. "

" I see, " Ichigo cupped his hand on his chin, " I think its odd though, some creatures comes out of nowhere and attacks my house and I can't remember and I never heard anything like that again. "

" Well... you were kidnapped by Orihime's dead brother. "

" Huh? "

Yasutora nodded, " Yeah, appranrtly you stole her away from him or something.

" Inoue's dead brother? " Ichigo scrached his head, " I don't even know her that well, how did I take her away?"

" Inoue probably thinks about you a lot. " Yasutora suggested.

" Really? Why? "

Yasutora shrugged, " Maybe she likes you. "

" Inoue? Like me? " Ichigo rose an eyebrow, " Nah, how could she? She barely knows me. " He said dissmisvely, " The only time I saw her was when her brother died and that was years back. So how'd he kidnap me I don't remember that either. " Ichigo said changing the subject.

"He turned into something called a Hollow which are the monsters with masks. Hollow's were once people and because they despaired they transform into Hollow's and start eating people and ghosts alike. "

Ichigo was stunned, he scrached his head and shut his eyes.

" Man, this is all too weird. Just what the hell did you get yourself into? It sounds like a video game. " Ichigo then checked his watch, " Lets get back to class, " Ichigo began to walk back downstairs and Yasutora was aobut to follow.

" Oh dude? " Ichigo stopped and turned his head back to Yasutora slightly, " Thanks for telling me all this, if I ever see those Hollow things, I'll give ya a call. "

The large teen gave him a thumbs up, " No problem. "

...

At the end of school, Ichigo returned to his home at the Kurosaki Clinic.

" I'm home! " Ichigo shouted as he shut the door, he waited for a response but he didn't hear anything, " Hello! Dad! Karin! Yuzu! "

" We're in the kitchen Ichi-Nii! " Shouted a young voice from the kitchen.

Ichigo entered the kitchen and saw his two sisters and his father.

" You're LATE YOUNG MAN! " A black haired middle aged man with a stubbly beared. He wore a white doctors coat and some work clothes, " Don't you know what day it is?! " He pointed at Ichigo overdramatically.

" Shut up. " Ichigo snapped, " And no frogot waht day it is... "

" Its July 16th Ichi-Nii, did you have a busy day? " Said Ichigo's younger sister Yuzu, a little girl with short light brown hair and currious and slightly worried brown eyes.

" Come on Ichi-Nii, don't tell me you forgot about Mom's memorial day. " Said Ichigo's other younger sister a little girl that looked similar to Yuzu but she had short black hair, a slightly irritated look on her face and dark brown eyes.

" What! " Ichigo yelled surprised, he smacked his forehead with his eyes shit, " I completetly forgot! Uh.. " He scrached the back of his head and he frowned, " Sorry... "

" ITS OKAY ICHIGO MY BOY! NOW LETS BEGIN THE MEETING! " Isshin slammed the table with his hands.

Ichigo sat and listened to what his father was saying about what they were going to do tommorow. While all this was going on, at the back Ichigo's mind his conversation he had with Chad came up,

 _" If those monsters attacked me before... it might attack again. "_

" Ichi-Nii! What's wrong you look angerier than usual. " Said Karin.

" Huh? No, I'm fine, really. " Ichigo put on his best smile for both of his sisters, but they only looked at each other.

" Ichigo, if there's something wrong, you can tell us. " Said Isshin looking rather serious, which weirded Ichigo out.

" No, really I'm fine. " Ichigo said reassuringly. An image of the nightmares he had combined with what Chad told him appeared in his mind.

 _" I'll give him a call... "_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

...

"Yasutora! We're going to be late for school! "Rukia banged her fist on the bathroom door twice. Just then, the door opened and Yasutora came out of the bathroom wearing an unbuttoned red shirt with palm trees on it, w rather than his school uniform.

"Where's your school uniform?" She questioned.

Yasutora shrugged,

Rukia arched an eyebrow, "Are you skipping school?"

"Yeah." The large teen walked passed Rukia and to his bedroom, Rukia followed him

"Why are you skipping school? You got a hot date? "

"Maybe."

"Could you answer me properly? Why do you have to be so cryptic? "Rukia plopped herself on his bed and folded her arms with her eyes shut, "So where are you going then?"

Yasutora was buttoning up his shirt and faced her, "To help out a friend. He wants me to watch over his family, you're coming too. "

"Wait for what?" Rukia blinked, "Why?"

Yasutora paused and Rukia arched an eyebrow, she repeated the question, "Why?"

"Because... he saw us fight a Hollow and I told him about Shinigami and stuff."

"YOU WHAT!?" Rukia shot upwards and marched over to Yasutora and pulled his collar down to her level, "You better have a good explanation as to why you didn't tell me first." She said in a low growl.

Yasutora blankly stared back and shrugged, "He's my friend. He asked anyway, I don't think he's gonna tell anyone. "Rukia let go of him and facepalmed whilst turning around.

"Okay, so... what does he want you to do specifically." She asked.

"He wants me to watch out for Hollows I guess... "He shrugged, "He wants him and his family to have their memorial day in peace."

"Was he attacked by Hollows before?" Rukia asked.

Yasutora nodded, "Yeah, Orihime's brother attacked him."

Rukia's eyes widened, "Wait! Are you be talking about that orange haired guy right? "

Yasutora nodded, "Yeah, Ichigo."

Rukia put her hand over her mouth and narrowed her eyes, "The kid has a lot of spiritual pressure, and I met him on the night when you became a Shinigami. He broke through my Kido spell by sheer force of will, I originally thought that I was going to transfer my powers to him but he charged in like an idiot and got knocked out by the Hollow and then you came along. "

"Is Ichigo really that strong?" Yasutora sounded surprised.

"If he became a Shinigami I'd imagine he'd make quite a powerful one, it's rare to find a human with that much spiritual pressure."

"So, wouldn't of it been better if Ichigo became a Shinigami and not me?"

Rukia shrugged, "That's hard to tell, something tells me that charging in without thinking is something he does a lot, impulsiveness isn't ideal for a Shinigami; it's the quickest way to get yourself killed. You on the other hand actually use your brain, you charge in sometimes but I think you understand that you need brains as well as brawn. "

"I changed my mind." She continued, "We should watch over your friend."

Yasutora nodded at her, "You should probably get changed then, it will be weird seeing a school girl walking around a cemetery and it's pretty hot outside"

Rukia looked down at herself, "Oh okay, I'll put on that dress you got me." Rukia went over to the closet and opened it, in it was a mix of Yasutora's clothes and the clothes he bought for Rukia. Rukia searched through the closet and pulled out a blue sundress, she put the dress in front of her.

"What do you think of this?"

"You're asking me?" Yasutora said sounding surprised and pointing to himself.

"Yeah, I want your opinion." She said, "Is that a problem." Rukia had her usual serious expression.

"Oh, well um...It's fine." Yasutora said hesitantly

"Then I'll wear it." Rukia walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

Yasutora scratched his head, he was quite puzzled by the whole situation.

" _What brought that about?"_

...

Ichigo and his family left for the cemetery at noon and by then the temperature soared. Ichigo walked alongside his father while his sisters walked ahead.

"Man, we're never gonna get to the top." Whined Yuzu, "It doesn't help that it is really hot."

"Speak for yourself, this hill is no problem," Karin responded, "and please, don't let dad hear you"

"YOU CAN DO IT YUZU! HANG IN THERE! "

The girls looked back and cringed at the sight of their father standing on his hands.

"YOU SEE?! DAD'S ON YOU'RE SIDE! "He yelled.

"Just ignore him," Karin walked ahead, "Giving guys like him attention only encourages them."

Isshin's eyes glimmered, "You're wrong about that!" Isshin sped up the hill on his hands, "I'm automatically encouraged even if you ignore me" He slid on his side up the hill towards Yuzu.

"Look out Yuzu!" Karin shouted.

"Father Slide attack says; this way to the top!" Isshin slid past Yuzu and then Karin punted him like a ball causing him to fall right back down the hill.

Ichigo wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Man, it's really hot. This heat's a little unusual even for the middle of June. "Ichigo checked his watch, "Its past noon"

" _I wonder if Chad's around yet."_

 _..._

"Any Hollows yet?"

"I think Ichigo's at the top of the hill."

In the lower part of the cemetery was an area shrouded in trees and bushes, it looks almost like a forest. Yasutora in his "Mighty" form and Rukia were walking through the wood area. Rukia fixed her sun hat away from her eyes and breathed out. They planned to do a patrol around the whole cemetery to check for any Hollow's that might be lurking around after they planned to find Ichigo and watch over his family.

Rukia watched Mighty jump onto a tree branch, he wanted to get a good look of the wooded area. Mighty came down and said to Rukia,

"There's a hill coming up," Mighty said pointing ahead, "Are there any Hollow's yet?"

Rukia checked her pager, she didn't see anything noteworthy on the screen, " Nothing yet."

"Hm, I would have imagined there to be more spiritual activity in a cemetery... "Mighty commented,"

The duo kept walking on but after a while, mighty came to a halt and his funnel ears started wriggling, he hunched his back, put both of his arms out and put his foot back. Rukia stopped walking when she noticed this, "What's wrong?"

Mighty eyes scanned around the area in front of him, " There's somethin' here... stay behind me."

Rukia checked her pager, she didn't get a signal for a Hollow or anything but

The bushes rustled, Mighty had already unsheathed his sword and got into a stance.

"BRRRRRRISSSH!"

Out of the bushes emerged an object that looked like parts of an old computer. It was white in colour, the lower part looked like a hard drive, but from its sides were metallic tubes and on its ends hands and on its bottom were tractor wheels. The upper part looked like a regular screen, but on the screen was a "face" which had two ovals for eyes and had a circle for a mouth which was wide.

The strange device ran head first into a tree,

"Huh?" Mighty and Rukia said simultaneously

"Brish...brush... "The device, reversed from the tree onto the path, the screen had crosses where its eyes once were and its mouth was a zigzag "Oh...The screen turned ninety degrees to the left towards Mighty and Rukia. The face of the machine looked like it was surprising, it turned the rest of its body with it.

"Brish brish."

"Yasutora, do you have any idea what that is?"

Mighty blinked as he too was just as surprised as Rukia, "I think it's a robot."

"Robot?" Rukia said confused.

"Artificial Intelligence."

Rukia was still confused, she wanted to ask more but she stopped when she saw the "robot" heading their direction.

"Brrrrish... "The robot approached and stopped at Mighty, it just stared at him with a blank stare.

"Tin-Tin!" Then a Caucasian man wearing circular glasses who looked around twenty-eight ran out from behind the bush but then tripped onto the ground. He wore a lab coat over some work clothes and on his head he wore goggles.

The machine turned and a smile appeared on the screen, "Brrrrrish!" The machine wheeled its way to the man,

"Oh, Tin-Tin... "The man ran a hand through his curly ginger hair and sighed, "You shouldn't run off like that, "He wagged his finger as he said this. The man stood up to dust himself off, while doing so he caught glimpse of Mighty and Rukia who were still baffled.

"Oh?" The man looked ahead of him where Mighty and Rukia stood, "How interesting..." He murmured.

Rukia arched a brow, _"Can he see Yasutora?"_

He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. "You should get inside Miss," He gestured with his hand to the machine and he proceeded to walk past, "There's going it's going to rain soon."

Rukia turned around and saw the man and the machine go down the path.

"What that about?"

Rukia saw Mighty looking at her, and Rukia shrugged in response.

...

Ichigo and his family had reached the top of the hill where Kurosaki Masaki's memorial was and for the rest of the day they remained there, they prayed, ate and reflected. After eating Ichigo's father went to find the cemetery director to talk to him, so Ichigo was left in charge of his sisters.

For Ichigo despite the rest of the day being rather peaceful, he was still slightly worried in case there was a masked-creep wondering around. Ichigo assumed that Chad had it covered since there wasn't anything happening that was supernatural.

Ichigo sat near the memorial where his sisters were praying. Ichigo looked around, he couldn't help but find it strange that there weren't any ghosts around.

Ichigo stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead again.

"Hello."

Ichigo whipped his head to his right and saw a meter ahead of him a little girl. His eyes widened.

"You can see me, can't you?" She asked

Ichigo didn't answer.

"That's good. You'll make a good starter, before the main course, but... "

"Ah!"

"Ugh!"

Suddenly Ichigo turned and saw Yuzu who was unconscious and Karin who was conscious but she couldn't speak, being held up in the air by...something, and Ichigo couldn't make it out. Karin was also being held up four feet above the ground.

"Yuzu! Karin! "

Ichigo tensed up, he turned to the little girl and her eyes widened, _and "Wait... that little girl...was she the one that was by the river six years ago... "_

"Bastard! Put them down! "Ichigo shouted, he clenched his fists.

The little girl giggled, "That's funny. What are you going to do if I don't? Would you hit a little girl? "

Ichigo was beginning to shake, " Just put them down, I don't want to hurt you, just please... put them down!" He tried to remain cool and keep his voice down.

The little girl laughed at him. Karin found herself being squeezed, to the point where she was squirming.

"STOP!" Ichigo roared, he lunged forward with a fist and swung it towards the little girl who simply jumped back.

"Oh wow, you actually did it. Maybe you'll be some fun after all... "The little girl started to move back through the cemetery, even though she wasn't moving her legs, it was as if she was on a moving walkway. Ichigo's sisters started to move with the girl.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ichigo chased after them.

...

"Whoa, it is starting to rain. That guy from before was right. "Mighty felt something wet touch his nose earlier and he looked up and saw that there were some dark clouds gathering.

"It looks like it's gonna be a big storm... "Mighty added as he looked up. He then looked at Rukia who's had her eye on her should pager the entire time.

"Hm?" Rukia looked up from her soul pager when she felt something draped over her shoulders, she looked back and saw that it was the robe of Mighty's shinigami outfit, she turned towards Mighty who only had his lower part of his outfit on.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked.

"Its gonna rain, and you didn't pack an umbrella. This robe thing is pretty sturdy I don't think it will get wet easily. "Mighty explained.

Rukia glanced at the robe and then back at Mighty. Rukia noticed on his cheeks the smallest of blushes despite his facial expression being neutral, he was looking away slightly.

"What about you?" She asked while putting on the robe which was small, but it seemed to cover most of her upper body.

"I'll be fine, I got a shell and I'm pretty tough anyway." He said with a toothy grin and a thumbs up and Rukia looked at him for a few seconds before returning a small smile back.

Just then there was a beeping noise and Rukia checked it, "It's a Hollow! And the signal is coming from the top of this hill. "

"I'll go ahead, it will be quicker." Mighty replied. Rukia handed Mighty the pager and then ran as fast as he could up the hill, Rukia was about to follow but then she felt the rain which began to get heavier and heavier but she was kept dry. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

...

Ichigo could feel his chest burning, no matter how fast he ran, he never got any closer to his sisters. The "little girl" that held his sisters captive somehow was just getting further and further away.

"Damn it! Give me back my sisters! "Ichigo yelled.

"Hehe... you're a funny boy."

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly the little girl halted, "Okay, funs over. It's time to e _at_ "

Ichigo's eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he saw behind the little girl appeared out of nowhere an enormous very hairy hamster-like creature with talon legs and wearing a frightening mask that was grinning. Hanging off its forehead a tentacle that revealed to link to the little girl through her head.

"W-What the hell?"

The little girl's entire form slowly began to peel off and it was revealed that the little girl wasn't a little girl but a lure-like object.

"You _have great spiritual pressure, you will make a good meal..._ "The creature screeched.

"Wait... waste that that little girl... were you?"

"Hm _? Of course! I use it to draw those with high spirit energy, so then I can eat them! "_

"That means...you killed her... "Ichigo's entire body was shaking, his fists clenched, "You..." Ichigo saw in his mind the image of his dead mother. His hands started twitching.

"Hm _, what's that? I didn't hear you, boy?_ "The creature said keeping its grin on its face.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and gave the creature look of pure venom.

"I _did? Hm, I don't quite remember all of the people I eat._ "The creature replied casually, it was about to go on but the creature noticed something different about the atmosphere, for some reason it

"What _the hell is this? Your spiritual pressure is increasing? But how?_ "The creature paused and watched with curiosity this unexpected event.

Ichigo charged towards the Hollow and swung his fist at it, the Hollow winced at the punch. Ichigo began to attack with more punches, and the Hollow little by little started to feel the power behind the punches increasing. The creature jumped back away from Ichigo, but Ichigo ran at it and brought his leg up towards the creature and rammed his foot into the creatures mask making it slide backwards.

"Impossible _! How could your attack actually be getting stronger?! "The_ creature questioned, "Let's _see how you handle this!"_ The creature hairs shot out like arms and went towards Ichigo who saw them coming and jumped over one and started running and jumping past them and once he got close to the creature he punched the creature in the face and sent him sliding further back than last time.

"Just _who the hell are you? Are you really a Human?_ "The creature noticed a blue tint in Ichigo's eyes.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo turned around and saw his father running toward him, "DAD GET BACK!" Ichigo shouted and Isshin stopped, he looked at Ichigo puzzled, "Ichigo? What's the matter, son? "

"Dad, you need to get outta here! Please! "Ichigo knows that his father can't see ghosts, he remembers back when Kuchiki came into his room and when his dad entered his room, he couldn't see Kuchiki at all.

"Ich-"

"JUST GO!"

The creature began quickly charging towards Ichigo, the spiky-haired teen twisted and spun his body and lifted his leg while doing so and slammed his foot into the side of the creature, but Ichigo's leg was caught in the creature's mass of hair and began to pull him in, Ichigo tried to free himself but the grip of the creature was too strong

"ICHIGO!" Isshin cried as he tried to run towards Ichigo.

"NO DON'T!"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure ran past Isshin and towards Ichigo and pulled him free from the other creature's hairy grip. The figure unsheathed a sword from its side and jumped into the air and sliced vertically and freed Karin and Yuzu who began to fall to the ground.

"Karin! Yuzu! "Ichigo scrambled up and ran towards Karin and Yuzu and he caught them with ease.

"Hm?" The Hollow dodged another attack from the animal-like creature, the other monstrous creature backed away.

"A _Shinigami? That's good!_ "

"Sorry I'm late, Ichigo." The voice was familiar calm and focused.

There was a flash of lightning and in that instance, Ichigo saw the front of him the armadillo creature that he saw Chad transform into, and it was holding a katana.

...

"How _interesting, I've never seen a Shinigami like you before. Your spiritual power is better than the other Shinigami I've eaten. "The_ Hollow began to make its way towards Mighty and Ichigo.

"Take your sisters and go." Mighty said sternly, "I'll handle this."

Ichigo continued to stare angrily at the Hollow, "Sorry and I can't. "He turned to his dad who was star struck and he passed his sisters to him, "Dad, you need to get going."

Isshin blinked and then asked, " What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to avenge mom, now get going!" Ichigo said raising his voice, "Please... dad, trust me I'll come back safe."

Isshin narrowed his eyes slightly and frowned slightly, "Alright, just be safe." Isshin ran away from the site. Ichigo walked back and stood next to Mighty.

"Sorry Chad but... I need to do this to avenge my mother, that Hollow was the one who killed my mother. " Ichigo put his fists up, one foot forward, his other foot back and pointing to the side, " I wanna pay him back. "

Mighty was surprised at first, when he regained his posture looked ahead of him to the Hollow that was still making its way towards them, "I understand." Mighty said, "Let me back you up, I have more experience fighting these things so I'll go ahead and you back me up."

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll let you have the finishing blow." Mighty added.

"Thanks... Chad. "

The lightning flashed again and the Hollow's horrible grin was exposed as it walked closer to the duo.

"Ha _-ha! Now, this is going to be exciting! Eating both a human with increasing spiritual power and a Shinigami. Prepare yourselves guys, because I assure you that you WON'T survive this!_ "


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It felt like 1000 years to finish this.

...

The lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the night for an instant, usually, it would be ill-advised for teenagers to be out during a thunderstorm but that didn't matter to Yaustora or Ichigo at the moment. The lightning flashed and the both of them saw the grinning face of the Hollow before them for an instant before darkness hides mask-face.

Mighty kept his breathing steady, and his stance consistent, his eye was glued on the monster in front of him, however, every couple of seconds his eyes would shift over to Ichigo was practically itching to get going. Mighty hoped to find some sort of weakness he could exploit just like the other Hollow's faced. He gritted his teeth, Hollow were simple creatures in that they would often reveal a weakness of sorts... but this Hollow wasn't like the others, this was far more experienced, Mighty could tell just by looking at it.

The Hollow stood poised and unmoving.

The lightning flashed, Mighty was on the move, when he got near the Hollow, he sprang forwards and moved to swing at the Hollow's mask, and the Hollow jumped backwards, but Mighty expected this and pulled back to Ichigo and turned to him

"Ichigo, I need you to distract him, can you do that?"

Ichigo nodded and he immediately ran towards the Hollow, Mighty kept behind him. Ichigo threw a punch, the Hollow merely moved to the side and then laughed.

"Haha _, did you think I wouldn't see you?_ "

Mighty attacked the Hollow but the Hollow quite easily moved backwards and bellowed with laughter.

"How do we defeat this thing? It's too fast for us. "Ichigo exclaimed.

Mighty stepped forward and instructed Ichigo to stay behind him, he unsheathed his second swore and then Mighty moved off much faster than he was before, he swung vertically managing to cut a hair off the Hollow. In response to this, the Hollow jumped back further into the graveyard.

Mighty called before he ran after the Hollow and began a constant stream of sword swings, which the Hollow managed to dodge.

"Hmm _not bad, Shinigami. You're keeping your head, that's good. However..._ "

The Hollow stopped his swords by bringing up its talon, "You're _not strong enough."_ The Hollow clenched both swords and threw them up taking Mighty with them. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared and punched the Hollow on the mask, but this time the Hollow remained sturdy.

"Hm _? Oh yeah, I forgot about you_ "The Hollow said casually, " _Oh good, your spiritual power is still going up._ Let me join in. "And then the atmosphere suddenly got heavier and thicker.

Ichigo moved back and returned to his stance and focused on the Hollow, _"I need to focus on the mask.. It's the only way to hit him."_ Ichigo breathed out and then charged forwards and brought his fist towards the monsters mask, but the Hollow's hairs sprang to life and caught Ichigo's wrist and the Hollow opened its mouth and was dragging Ichigo towards it.

Ichigo was struggling to free himself, just then he saw Mighty above the Hollow emitting a red light from his body, he had his swords held above his head ready to swing. The Hollow used its talon to block to the strikes

"You _guy's sure are stubborn_ "

The lightning flashed.

The strange light around Mighty's body got bigger until he looked like a candle flame. Mighty began to push back on the Hollow, Mighty freed one of his swords and stabbed the Hollow in its talon. The Hollow screamed and freed Ichigo and his other sword at the same time

Mighty landed next to Ichigo, and Ichigo asked him, "Chad, you good?"

Mighty didn't face Ichigo, he sheathed his second blade, "Yeah, I'm good. This Hollow is really good, better than the others I've faced. "The light around Mighty flared even more.

...

Rukia had finally reached the top of the hill where the main cemetery was. Rukia wiped that rainwater from her eyes and looked ahead at the dark and stormy cemetery. She didn't have her pager so she didn't know where to find Yasutora or the Hollow.

"Damn, I can't find them... "Rukia jogged briskly through the cemetery whilst looking around for any leads, she continued to walk and the lightning flashed, her eyes caught glimpse of battle scars on the ground. Rukia drew closer to the scars which were embedded in the ground and studied them.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, Rukia looked ahead and saw a cloud of dust higher on the hill and she sensed a familiar presence.

"I'm sensing different spiritual powers coming from the top of the hill

There was another loud crash from the top of the hill, Rukia set off for the higher part of the hill.

...

"Too _slow!"_

The Hollow jumped out of the way of Ichigo's punch and then Mighty ran through Ichigo's legs and jumped towards the Hollow with a vertical slash and managed to slice of several hairs.

" _To sl-"_

Mighty landed on the ground and immediately followed it up with a similar attack which cut deeper than before. The Hollow noticed this and for the second time he attacked with its hairs coiling them like a spear, it shot forward aiming at Mighty, but Mighty turned around and the spear-like hair hit his shell causing Mighty to fly forwards.

The Hollow glanced towards its patch of hair on the ground, the grin that was once on its face before was beginning to fade away, and a look of worry was going to take its place.

" _That bastard is actually getting stronger. His attacks are getting more and more accurate. How can this be? How is he doing this? "The_ Hollow saw Mighty getting up after landing, the Hollow narrowed its eyes at him, _"If I'm not careful... he could rise to an even higher level than myself and actually kill me. I need to end this now. "The_ Hollow gaze shifted towards Ichigo and with its hairs, the Hollow grabbed Ichigo and brought him into its very hairy body then took off across the cemetery.

Mighty saw this and gave chase, but it didn't take him long to catch up with the Hollow. He kept a steady pace, he couldn't attack because he didn't know where Ichigo was at the moment so he had to wait until the Hollow stopped. Mighty chased the Hollow down the hill of the cemetery and the Hollow finally stopped and faced Mighty

"You're _an interesting Shinigami, but playtime is over. You may have the power but could you really cut me knowing your friend is in me?_ "The Hollow mocked.

Mighty only stared.

Then Ichigo started popping out of the Hollow's hairy body like a whackamole, "Try _and hit me if you can or your friend dies,"_

Mighty charged and swung his sword, but when his sword got near, Ichigo's head popped out and then he jumped back, he tried again and again and again but the same result occurred with Ichigo's head popping out of the Hollow's hair. Hollow countered by smacking Mighty with its talon, knocking him into a tree.

" _Hahaha!"_ The Hollow howl in laughter, " _All you Shinigami are alike, you're all SOFT_ "The Hollow continued to laugh, " _It's time to end this!_ "

Mighty slowly stood up, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm whenever he tried to move it, he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Oh _... who's this?"_ The Hollow said looking past Mighty.

Mighty turned when he heard footsteps, he turned and saw a figure running in the dark.

" _Another Soul for eating._ " The Hollow said gleefully.

"HEY STAY BACK! "Mighty yelled.

Suddenly, Mighty felt a sharp pain hit his chest. He looked down and saw the Hollow's hair impaled in his chest. Mighty began coughing out blood, the hair lifted Mighty into the air and knocked him into another tree. With his one working arm, he heaved himself up and with his broken arm, he put his hand over the wound on his chest. His legs trembled and his breathing was rapid and desperate.

"Yasutora!"

Mighty turned to his side and saw Rukia, she stared at him wide-eyed and then she turned back to her front, "Grand Fisher." She muttered, "This Hollow has been evading Shinigami for fifty years."

Mighty breathed out and pushed himself up on his sword, "R-Rukia, ya gotta get going. This creep's gonna kill you if you stick around" He coughed out.

"Don't be stupid, this is my job I'm a Shinigami." Rukia replied.

Mighty finally managed to stand up straight despite his injuries, "But what can you do?" He wheezed, he held his sword with his good arm and tried to get into a stance, but he dropped his sword "I'll get him someho-" Then Rukia crouched and supported his arm.

"As I said: I'm a Shinigami, you're just a substitute so I must help you." She said sternly

"Saying _a little prayer before I kill you? That's fine you can j-"_

An unseen force blew the hair off the Grand Fishers body and from that area Ichigo flew out and landed on his feet in front of Mighty and Rukia, he took the sword that was plunged into the earth.

"Shut up! I'm sick of hearing all your crap since Chad can't fight you I'm gonna take his place. "Ichigo declared, pointing at the Hollow with Mighty's zanpakuto, at this, the Hollow simply laughed at him.

"You _broke out and now you aim to defeat me?"_ The Hollow said intrigued.

Suddenly an enormous wind-like force exploded from Ichigo, he clenched his sword.

"Do you remember me? I am Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm going you're going to pay for killing my mother by the river! "Then with a sudden burst of speed, he ran forward and attacked with a vertical slice and the Grand Fisher dodged and then Ichigo changed his direction and swung his sword at the Hollow's feet and managed to slice off the Hollow's talon.

"Huh _?"_ The hollow sounding panicked glanced at Ichigo who had blood dripping from his sword. The Hollow screamed and then jumped away.

Ichigo ran after where the Hollow

"Ichigo w- "Mighty tried to move but his injuries made that difficult.

"Idiot don't move," Rukia crouched down even lower, "Get on my back." She said and Mighty did so without a word, Rukia slowly stood up and she ran after Ichigo. She passed by a bunch of trees that were knocked down, it didn't take long for her to find Ichigo fighting against Grand Fisher with a zanpakuto

" _That boy... his spiritual power just keeps going up, just what is he?"_ Rukia continued to watch Ichigo fight the elderly Hollow one on one and was winning. The Grand-Fisher was covered in cuts which were leaking blood didn't seem to stop leaking.

Ichigo slowly approached the Hollow ready to deliver the finish it off, as it laid there, its lure planted itself on the ground and like a branch it produced that "little girl" that Ichigo previously encountered, Ichigo stepped back hesitantly and then the lure that connected the image of the girl to the Hollow, started to get lumps and the body of Hollow was beginning to shrink and get absorbed into the little girl.

"Ah _ha! You thought that you've defeated me because you injured that body? This is my body as well!_ "Croaked the Grand Fisher in the body of the little girl.

Ichigo immediately swung his sword at the little girl who jumped out of the way.

"You _hesitated. Can't even kill the one who killed your own mother?_ "The creature laughed and then jumped high into the air and continued to soar high into the night sky, " _You'll burn for this one day, Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

"COME BACK!" Ichigo roared, he jumped as high as he could but the Hollow was already out of sight. Ichigo landed hard on the ground, Ichigo punched the ground as hard as he could, "DAMN IT!" He fell on his knees and tears began to fall from his eyes and Ichigo began to cry.

"Ichigo"

Ichigo turned around and saw Mighty with Rukia on her back with his robe tied around his wound.

Mighty gave Ichigo a sympathetic look and Ichigo didn't say anything, "He escaped, but as far as we know you won." He said hoping to raise Ichigo's spirits

Ichigo continued to cry, " I-I hesitated... It would have been done... but I... "

"Kurosaki-san, the fight is over and you fought well for a Human." Rukia softly cut in, " You're not a Shinigami so don't be so hard on yourself. "

Mighty nodded in agreement," You are strong Ichigo, perhaps you don't feel like you avenged your mother but at least you can use that power to protect others so there will be no need for avenging and... "Mighty looked up at the sky that was still filled with rain clouds, "Maybe you'll get your chance of revenge next time."

Ichigo blinked and then wiped the tears from his eyes and his gaze hardened, "Thanks Chad." He rose to his feet, "You saved my sisters and me, thanks, man."

"Anytime." Mighty replied.

Rukia gently set Mighty on the ground, "Let me heal the both of you." Rukia said, "Let me start with you Kurosaki-san so you can go back to your family

….

Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

...

A month passed since the fight with Grand Fisher and since then there hasn't been a bigger Hollow than Grand Fisher that attacked Karakura Town, ever since Yasutora has been working harder to protect the town from Hollows, he was still able to keep up with his life as a Human being. So far, Rukia's powers still haven't returned which meant he would have to continue his job as her substitute and Rukia had to stay around his house.

He hasn't told any of his other friends about his "secret" life, Yasutora told Ichigo not to tell anyone about this.

Before class started, Yasutora was hanging out with his friends as usual and of couruse Rukia hung around to tell him if there was a Hollow around. Yasutora looked towards Rukia who was aruging with Ichigo, which was something Yasutora saw that they would argue quite a lot, it was something Yasutora found amusing, that little by little Rukia was becoming more and more as she puts it "Human".

" Chad back me up here! " Shouted Ichigo.

Yasutora looked up and his spiky haired friend, " On what? " He asked.

" Wearn't you listning?! Man, you're so dense! "Ichigo barked

" He isn't as dense as you Kurosaki-san. " Rukia said sweetly.

Ichigo clenched his fist and shook it at Rukia who looked at him amused, " What was that?! " Just then there was a beeping noise that came from Rukia, she got oout her pager and checked it and then said, " Oh... Sado-san, can I talk to you for a minute in private? "

Yasutora nodded and got up, he saw Ichigo face which told him that he was fully aware of the situation, " Class starts in a bit so hurry back. " Ichigo said, Yasutora nodded and he followed Rukia out of the classroom.

...

" So where is it? " Mighty looked around the backally, he and Rukia are in. Mighty looked towards Rukia who's eye was on the pager, " Rukia? "

" Its gone, the signal vanished. "

" Really? Why would it be gone? Did it escape? "Mighty asked, he sheathed his sword.

" I don't know, maybe there is something wrong with the pager, this never happened before. " Rukia heard a noise from Mighty when she looked at hi,, he was sniffing the air around him with his eyes shut.

" What are you doing? " Rukia asked

Mighty continued to sniff the air and nearby objects, after a while he openedh is eyes and said, " I can smell if there was a Hollow around, its vague but often there is something off about the air when there is a Hollow nearby, it smells funny. I can smell a Hollow but I can also smell something else, it doesn't smell like anything I've smelt before but its pretty strong. " Mighty explained.

The empowered teen raised a finger and held it out in front of him, " I think, someone else is cleansing Hollows. "

Rukia folded her arms, " That could be a possibiliy... but who would do such a thing? Was it Ichigo? "

" Nah, he doesn't go around looking for fights and I don't think he knows how to find Hollows... that reminds me, Rukia... you said that you met Ichigo on that night and that same night a Hollow attacked, but after that Ichigo hasn't been attacked by a Hollow ever since excpet for that Hollow that attacked his familiy. "

Rukia cupped her chin, " Now that you think about it, that is strange. I realized that it was his spirtual power was jamming my senses that night and he broke free from my binding spell... "

" I think there's something..fishy going on and these Hollow readings are apart of it, I think the person responcible will show themselves eventually. " Mighty said and in a puff of smoke he returned to his orginal form.

" Let's go back to class, I think we just need to wait. " Yasutora said walking passed Rukia and out of the backalley.

...

When evening came, Rukia got another Hollow signal and once she informed Yasutora, they both went out to confront it. The two reached an empty street and Rukia was looking at her soul pager for the Hollow.

" Lemme guess, it vanished? " Mighty was sniffing the air

Rukia nodded, " Yep. "

Mighty unsheathed his blade, " That confirms it then, and there's that smell again. I think we're being outdone here. "

" How very observant. " Said a voice from behind, " It looks like you're not in the top fifty for nothing. "

The two looked back and saw a thin figure in the dark, the figure walked into the light of the streetlamp and revealed to be a bispeceled young man wearing odd clothing.

The teen was slowly walking their way.

Instrictively Mighty stood in front of Rukia, he saw the face of the young man thanks to the street lamp and the tension on his shoulders droopped and his face relaxed slightly " Ishida? "

The young man stopped in his tracks and pushed his glasses," Another Hollow has appeared. "

Rukia's pager beeped which confirmed the young man's claim, " How did he know? "

" Can you not sense such a simple thing? And you call yourself a Shinigami. " With one swift motion with his arm, he created a bow made of some sort of energy with the talacement hanging from his he pulled it back and fired a beam of light high into the distance Rukia's pager stopped beeping.

" The signal vanished. " Rukia said.

" Ishida, what are you? " Mighty asked.

" My name is: Ishida Uryu and I am a Quincy. TheShinigami are my enemies. That includes you Sado Yasutora. "

Mighty didn't say anything and watched Ishida walk away from them.

" I'm probably gonna have to fight him or somethin' " Mighty said as he turned back to Rukia, " He seems like an asshole. "

" Well, you should try to avoid him anyway. " Rukia paused after, " He said he's a Quincy, they were a race who had the ability to destroy Hollow entirely, I'm not enitrely sure but I think we should avoid him until we know what he wants, he sounds dangerous if provoked. "

Mighty nodded, "Gotcha."

The next day, Yasutora did what Rukia said and avoided Ishida as much as he could, and for the most part it worked, he made sure that he stuck with his group so that it would be difficult to single Yaustora out and confront him. Rukia wasn't with him, she wanted to collect informaion about the "Quincy" which meant that he didn't have to go and deal with Hollows, and even if he did he thought that Ishida would go and deal with them himself.

When school ended, Yasutora decided to go home, since his friends had other things they had to attned to he decided to quikcly head home before he could run into Ishida. Yasutora was heading up some outdoor stairs in a park area, he was texting Rukia so he could find her, but as he was doing that...

" Sado Yasutora. " Said a famlair pretentious sounding voice

Yasutora stopped and sighed quietly, " Ishida Uryu. "

" I thought by this time you would have sensed me, but it s- "

" What do you want, Ishida? " Yasutora interuppted, he turned to face Uryu who was at the bottom of the staircase, " If this is about the the enemy thing, then I don't care, just get lost. "

Uryu pushed his glasses up, " Well, all I wanted was to propose a... challange. "

" No. " Yasutora said, " Now get lost. " His tone becoming severe. Uryu reached into his pocket and got out a small white tablet-like object between his fingers.

" This is anti-hollow bait, now if I break this, the town will be flooded with Hollows. " Uryu said with a small smirk, "Who ever defeats the most Hollow's in twenty-four hours in the winner. Do you accept my challange? "

" Of course not you crazy lunatic! " Yasutora shouted losing all calm and stoicness, he ran down the stairs to grab the bait off Uryu but when he got close to Uryu, the young man vanished into thin air. Yasutora looked around.

" Are you scared that you won't be able to protect the town? Or is it because you need permission? " Yasutora whipped his head around and saw Uryu on the top of the staircase with the bait still in his hand.

" Do you even hear yourself?! You're putting the town in danger because of your own pride! " Yasutora shouted.

" Its pride that makes me able to protect this town better than you can, _Shinigami_ " Uryu hissed and then Uryu crushed the bait in his hand and after a few moments, the both of them could hear strnage noises in the atmosphere. Paniced Yasutora looked around him and saw in the sky a Hollow emerging through a portal, but then a streak of pure energy pireced the Hollow and destroyed it entirly.

Yasutora glared at Uryu who had his bow and who said to him, " You better find Kuchiki so you can start playing. " Uryu said with an calm arrogant tone of voice.

" Your pride will lead to your ruin. " Yasutora said back to him, and then the large teen set off up the stairs and past Uryu who watched him run, Uryu narrowed his eyes at him.

" What would you know about pride? "

...

Yasutora didn't know where Rukia was at this time, which meant he was unable to transform. The large teen looked up and saw Hollows appearing in dark spots in the sky, and they were decending towards him.

" Damn. " Yasutora stopped and watched the Hollows decending on the ground. They were in his way, _" I can't slip past them, there is only one way... if I can't transform here then... "_ Yasutora ran foward and threwa fist at one of the Hollows and to Yasutora's suprise the Hollow flew backwards into the other Hollow's around it. Using this opertunity, Yasutora ran past the Hollows.

Yasutora looked at fist and clenched it tight.

The large teen ran onto a street with people on it, he quikcly glanced around and saw that no one noticed the Hollows that were around, he looked up and saw that the Hollows wearn't going after people like he imagined them to. Yasutora stopped and took a good look at the Hollows. They were slowly approaching him, meaning that the people around have nothing to worry about... for now

...

Ichigo was up in his bedroom reading a manga, for whatever reason he had a bad feeling, but wasn't sure what it was. He noticed a couple of the masked monsters outside, but he didn't worry too much because he thought that Chad would be dealing with it, despite this he couldn't shake away the bad feeling he was getting.

" Ichigo, go pick up your sisters " Shouted Ichigo's dad from outside, " The weather isn't looking too good out there! " He said.

Ichigo was puzzled as the weather has been quite good recently, he sat up from his bed.

" What are ya talking about? The weather is fine! " Ichigo got up and opened his bedroom door and saw his dad standing out there, " Dad, whats up the weather is fine. " Ichigo said.

" Ichigo. " Isshin tone was different and something about his face wasn't like his usual goofy self, " Please, go and pick up Karin. "

" Dad? Wha- "

Suddenly there was a loud roar that Ichigo recogznized and a strnage heavy feeling in the atmopshere.

" Ichigo, you're the only one who can. Now please go and pick up your sisters. "

Now understanding, Ichigo nodded and went to put on his shoes, as he was doing it, he felt something hit him on the head, he looked down and saw a small red sack.

" Its a charm, keep it with you. It will keep you safe. " He said.

Ichigo picked up the charm and put it in his pocket, " Thanks dad. " And then Ichigo ran past Isshin.

Ichigo left the house and headed for Karin's school, but immediatly he heard those masked creatures, he looked up and saw them in bigger numbers than he had seen before and they were all going different places around Karakura.

" What the hell is going on? " Ichigo said, he shook his head, " No time to waste, i gotta get Karin. " Ichigo broke into a sprint and headed down the street.

...

" Run! "

Karin punted the football and it smashed into the face of one of her friends.

" Sorry. " Karin said, she looked down at the floor.

" Kurosaki! "

" What's with you? "

four other kids came to Karin with frustrated looks on their faces, Karin turned to them and glared at them which made them back away from her in a scared manner. Karin sighed, she wasn't feeling herself today and it irritated her.

 _" The weird feeling in the air is putting me off today"_ She began to walk away from her friends and towards the end of the field, _" I'll just go home, take a bath and go to bed early"_ Karin walked to the edge of the field where there was a stone stairway, as she about to step down, a dark-skinned large teen wearing the Karakura High school uniform, he looked exasusted.

" Eh? " Karin looked up at him, "What's a grown up do- " Karin didn't get a chance to finish when suddenly the large teen ran towards her and grabbed her and ran towards the field, seconds later there was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke was at the area where Karin once stood. Karin opened her eyes after closing them previously, she saw that the large teen that picked her up with was on the ground, she then looked onward to the cloud of dust a hidious monster with a hole in its chest.

" W-What the hell is that? " She stuttered.

The creature saw them and was eerilie floating towards them.

Karin looked back down on the large teen and began shaking him, " Dude, get up! We need to move! " She continued to shake him and thankfully he opened his eyes and sat up, "Dude, get up! " Karin repeated.

The large teen saw the creature making its way towards them, he stood up and clenched his fists.

" W-Wait! You can't be serious! You're actually gonna fight that thing?! " Karin yelled.

The large teen ignored Karin and charged at the creature and he landed a punch on the creatures forearm, but the creature countered with a punch of its own on the large teen causing him to fly backwards and hit the ground hard.

" Old Dude! " Karin yelled, she ran towards the large teen who was laying on the ground again. Karin saw his that blood was running down his face, the large teen got up again and wiped the blood off his face as if nothing happened.

" I guess that didn't work. " He said casually.

" Of course not you idiot! " Shouted a very strssed out and paniced Karin.

The large teen looked down a Karin and was surprised, " Ichigo's little sister? So that was you who I picked up. "

Karin grabbed his hand and tried to pull him, " Come on! We need to go before that that thing attacks again!"

" You see it too huh? " Yasutora said, " You need to get out of here then. "

" Dude! You need to come with me! " Karin yelled, she whipper her head around and saw the muscled monster from before running towards them with a clench fist, it let out a dreadful roar .

" Kurosaki! What the heck is going on! " The other kids Karin was playing with ran over to Karin and she turned to them and shouted," Guys! You need to leave NOW! " The monster was dangerously close to them.

" Huh? What's with you? You've been acting weird all day Kurosaki. Maybe you're jus- "

Karin jumped and pushed down one of the other kids, she closed her eyes hoping that somehow the monster would go away. Suddenly there another loud bang and Karin felt intense pressure that was like a strong wind blow over her, she oepend her eyes and saw standing before her the large teen but his right arm looked different, it was black with mangenta streaks going down it and it two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist and his shoulder had tow exntentions poking out.

Karin heard another noise and it was the monster from before on the ground now without an arm.

" Dude? What happened to your arm! " She sat up .

The large teen looked down at Karin and shrugged, " Beats me. " He ran ahead towards the creature and while it was down he landed a punch on it again, this time completely oblitrating it.

" Old dude, " Karin ran over to the large teen, " Is your arm.. alright? " Karin asked. The large teen didn't face her, but when he heard her voice he turned around and gave her a thumbs up and smirked.

 _" Oh my god! What a dork!_ " Karin thought, her slightly parted.

The large teen fell over and Karin ran towards him,tears began to form in her eyes, the large teen looked at her, " Ichigo's sister, are you okay? "

" Stupid ass, you're the only one who's hurt here. " Karin replied, " And... my name is Karin. "

The large teen blinked and then looked up at the sky, " Oh thats good then, Karin. "

" Idiot! " Karin punted head, making him look at Karin who was crying, " If anyone gets hurt, thats not a good thing! On that point your jsut like Ichi! You're both so...stupid!" She stomped on the ground in frustration

The large teen blinked.

" Karin! " Shouted a famliar voice. Karin saw at the stairway her older brother sprnting towards her and embraced her in a hug.

" Ichi-Nii... "

" Karin, are you okay? " Ichigo let go and faced Karin, the young girl nodded.

" Yeah, that old dude protected me against some monster. "

Ichigo looked down at the large teen, " Chad, thanks again.

" Anytime. "

The large teen stood up, " You guys should go, I need to find Rukia. " He wiped the blood of his face, " Take those other kids with you in case they get harmed in all of this. " And with that Chad left the site

Ichigo looked at Karin, " Karin, get your friends and lets go. "

Karin nodded, " Okay. "

...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

...

"I'm not around for a day and this all these signals appear over town! " Shouted Rukia as she ran along the street with her eyes on her pager which was beeping like mad, " I need to find Yasutora, he's probably trying to find me. " Rukia looked up and saw black cloud-like things in the sky.

...

" Tatsuki-chan! Chizuru-chan! "

At Karakura High, some kids were still at school and Orihime was one of them. She wanted to hang out with Tatsuki and Chizuru for a bit before she went home. Orihime had a broom in her hand and was currently sweeping the floor, she and Chizuru were tasked with clearing up some mess by a teacher.

" This is not fair, how come we have to stay and clear this up anyway? " Moaned Chizuru a red headed girl wearing glasses.

" There's no point complianing, lets just get this done now. " Replied Orihime as she continued to sweep the ground, " Then we can go and find Tatsuki and we can all go to my place. "

For whatever reason, Orihime has been feeling on edge ever since school had ifnished, she didn't know why but something was bothering her but she didn't know what it was, she found herself looking around anciously, there was something unusual going on, she could feel it but it wasn't like she could prove it so she could only try and move things along.

Orihime heard a noise that sounded like a roar, but it was very distant. Orihime looked up in the direction of where the roar came from, her eyes shifted towards the roof and on it she saw something on the roof. Orihime dropped her broom, she suddenly felt a strong sense of deja vu.

" Orihime-chan? Is everything okay? " Asked Chizuru who noticed Orihime's strange behaviour.

" U-Um, yeah! " She said cheerfully and putting on a smile, " Hey lets go look for Tatsuki!" And Orihime walked to Chizuru and began pushing her away, Orihime looked back and saw that the thing on the roof hasn't moved yet, she sighed and focused her attention on getting her and Chizuru out of the area.

" _You think you can get away?_ " Said a obviously feminine voice.

Orihime looked behind her and saw the thing she saw on the roof, now in full view. It looked like a squid that wore a whte maks on its face. From the top of its head small spots began to appear on it and then suddenly small objects began flying from the creatures head, they smashed through the windows and splattered on the ground relesing a green ooze.

" Ah! " Orihime tried to shield herself.

Orihime heard Chizuru yelp in pain, the red head fell on the ground, Orihime ran to the fallen Chizuru and lightly shook her hoping that she would wake up. Chizuru opened her eyes and managed to sit up. " Something hit me, but I don't see anything, " Chizuru explained as she examined her arm, she turned to Orihime and gave her a reasuring smile. Orihime on the otherhand saw a green stain on Chizuru's shirt, and unless her eyes were playing with her, the green stained expanded and darkened, " but its okay, I think I'm fine Orihime-chan. " Suddenly she grabbed Orihime's own arm and began sqeezing and pulling, " Wha-What's going on! I can't stop! " Chizuru cried.

" Ahhhh! " Orihime cried in pain as Chizuru sqeezed and pulled even harder, Orihime looked to her left and saw the creature floating there, " What have you done to Chizuru-chan! " Orihime yelled.

The creature laughed again," _I only used a bit of my power. You see, I'm not fond of fighting I control my opponants' bodies with these seeds from my forehead, making humans fight amongst themselves_ "

"What? but why?" Orihime replied, but the creature only laughed and then from the inside of the building other students with green ooze on their shirts emerged and began to close in on the equally terrified Orihime and Chizuru

" What are you jerks doing! " The students were then knocked down when Tatsuki came and delievered a series of punches and kicks their way, she then stood in front of Orihime and Chizuru

" Tatsuki-chan! "

" Sorry Orihime, if I knew that thing was around, I would have come sooner. " Tatsuki got into a stance and she started attack any other possessed student that came near them. Tatsuki felt someone grip her shoulder, she turned to punch the one who had her in their hand but, Tatsuki's fist halted when she saw it was Chizuru

" Tatsuki...run... " Veins were creeping onto her face as well as terror, "I think there's something wrong with me... "

"Chizuru! " And then Chizuru used her iron grip and began sqeezing Tatsuki's shoulder and Tatsuki screamed as a result of it, " AHHH! "

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime tried to get to Tatsuki but the other possessed students kept her captive, " Mmmm! " Orihime screamed muffled.

The creature fired a "seed" at Tatsuki causing her to fly towards the ground and the green ooz to spread on her shoulder, " _How do you feel?_ " The creature landed on the ground next to where Tatsuki was laying, " _The seed I just shot into you will soon grow roots in your body and control it. In other wordsm that means your body will do what I want. Okay. Now, cry._ "

" Shut up!" Groaned Tatsuki, as she tried to get up.

" _What was that?_ "

" I said shut up! " Tatsuki repeated, " Let Orihime go! "

" _Excuse me? Don't you understand the position your in? You lost almost all control of your body."_ The creature began stroking Tatsuki's face with its teniticals, " _Come on, how about it? come on c-"_

Tatuki chomped down on the tenticals making the creature freak out and then the it started hitting Tatsuki with its tentical," _Get off! "_ The creature shriked, " _don't need to control you, JUST DIE!"_ In a rage the the creature fired several seeds at Tatsuki and they exploded on her when they made contact, Tatsuki fell to the ground.

" Tatsuki-chan! " Orihime broke free of her cpators and ran as fast as she could towards Tatsuki. Orihime caught Tatsuki, but seconds after Orihime was unwillingly punched in the face by Tatsuki. Orihime reeled back, holding her face that now had a bruise on it, she uncovered her face and looked at Tatsuki who despite was being controlled was crying.

" O-Orihime...I... "

" Tatsuki-chan... " Memories flooded Orihime's head in that moment

 _Orihime, why did you cut your hair?_

 _Why are you standing around looking dazed for? Come on, lets walk home together._

Orihime glanced at at her own hair and then back at Tatsuki, " Thnak you for protecting me until now Tatsuki, " Then Orihime embraced Tatsuki and then looked at her with teary eyes, " Its my turn to protect you now. " And then the hairpins on Orihime's head glowed bright they individually came apart, then a whirlwind appeared around Orihime blowing everything and everyone away from them.

" _What's this?!_ "

" I won't forgive you for hurting Tatsuki-chan! " Orihime said defiantly.

The whirwind settled down and Orihime saw something fly past her, she looked aorund and saw seveal...things flying around her and one of them landed on Orihime's shoulder, it looked like a unusual looking bug to Orihime, but the thing unfolded and she saw a miniture sized woman with blonde hair standing on her shoulder," Hello there, Orihime-san. " The woman said.

"Ah! A fairy is talking to me?" Orihime exclaimed.

" We're not Faires." Another voice said, Orihime saw five of them appear in front of her, they were all miniture people, " We are the Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield. We were born to protect you. We are your are part of you. We are your soul. " The blonde woman introduced

Orihime looked at the blonde spirit blankly.

" Not to mention we can only be seen by you." The little woman said,"Although... someone like Sado Yasutora could probably us, too."

" Sado Yasutora? The big guy who usually with Kurosaki-Kun? Why? "

" We were born because of him. "

Suddenlt the blond spirit was tackled and in her place was came another spirit. This spirit was male and he had jet black hair and wore a bandana around his face. It floated in Orihime's field of vision, " you don't need to understand who we are or where we came from. " He said hauhty tone of voice.

Orhime just looked at the spirit,"So pompus. "

" Shut up!" The spirit snapped," More importantly, learn how to control us right this minuite!"

" How to control you? " Orihime said confused

The other spirits spoke up, " Our power is the power to put up a shiled and project things." Said a spirit

" What's required to do... thats in your heart and in your magic words. " Said a different spirirt.

Orihime was about to reply until she heard a thud and saw that the creature from before, Orihime was intructed by the spirits how to perform their basic functions just by calling their names to do that. First she learned how to put up a shiled to defend herself and then she learned how to use her power to put things back to the way they were before they were damaged and with this she managed to save Tatsuki.

" Tsubaki! Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield! I reject! " And with one chant Orihime used one of the spirits to split the creature in two, and the creature disspeared.

" I did it... " Orihime panted and with that the teenager fell onto the ground.

...

" Way of Descuction, no. 4 Byakuri! "

Rukia found herself in a sticky situation with a Hollow, she tried casting a spell against it but the Hollow effortlessly smacked the attack away.

" Damn it, hasn't my power returned yet?" Rukia hissed.

Suddenly a blue beam of energy pieced the Hollow and it was was instantly destoryed. Rukia looked behind her and saw Ishida Uryu

"Good. You're okay. Kuchiki Rukia, this is the first time we're talknig one on one."

Rukia stood up,"So this is your doing?"

" Without a doubt." Replied Uryu,"This is a fight between the Shinigami and I don't intend to let a signel person in this town die. Even if Sado Yasutora doesn't get to participate because he cannot... I will stake my life to protect the people of this town, while he...while the Shinigami watch. I will protect everything from the Hollows and if I cannot... there is no point of this fight."

Another Hollow appeared in front of Rukia, Uryu summoned his bow and was ready to shoot when suddenly, the Hollow's head flew off his shoulders and the Hollows body and head disintergrated, and from above, soaring high over Rukia and Uryu, Yasutora landed ahead of them.

" Yasutor-" Rukia cut herself off when she saw Yasutora's right arm

" I've found you..Ishida!" Yasutora turned and pointed at Uryu with a visible look of frustration on his face

A smirk appeared on Uryu's face, " So you've come."

...

"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This chapter is one massive info dump, I must admit. The action will continue next chapter.

...

Yasutora and Uryu stared each other down. Uryu's eyes moved onto Yasutora's right arm and he said, "You're arm," He started," What happened to it?" He asked suspicously. Yasutora answered,

"No idea, I was looking for Rukia and a Hollow was following me so I tried to lead it away but I ended up leading it towards some kids playing soccer so I protected them and for whatever reason my arm changed and I managed to kill the Hollow and others that stand in my way." Yasutora explained, he looked down at his changed arm,"I don't know what caused it."

"I see" Uryu said.

"Its about time this thing is drawn to a close, I'm getting sick of your crap, Ishida." Yasutora put his fists up," Work with me to defend the town or I'll beat the crap outta you."

Uryu didn't answer, instead his eyes were fixed on the sky and he was scowling.

" Yasutora, look up there." Said Rukia pointing up at the sky.

Yasutora did so and when he looked up he saw a large crack on the sky as if it were made of glass and more cracks were appering up near it as if they were gathering. Not only that but, all of the Hollows in town were rushing towards that crack in the sky. Suddenly a beam of light pireced a Hollow in its mask, Yasutora looked down and saw Uryu firing arrows at the Hollows.

" Wait Ishida! Look at how many there are! Think before you attack!" Yasutora shouted.

The other young man glanced at Yasutora, " Are you scared, Sado?"

"No its jus-"

" If you're scared watch from here! I won the contest!" Uryu decleared and then he ran up a flight of stairs," Over here Hollows! The Last Quincy, Ishida Uryu will destroy you all!"

" Last Quincy?" Yasutora said confused."What's he talking about" He asked aloud.

"Two hundred years ago... the Quincies were wiped out." Said Rukia.

Yasutora turned himself around and faced Rukia, she continued," All surviving Quincies despise Shinigami. The origin of that hatred lies in their annihilation because two hundered years ago the Quincies..."She paused," Perished at the hands of the Shinigami!"

Yasutora's eyes widened," You're kidding, right?"

Rukia shook her head," They had to in order to prevent the collpase of the entire universe." She revealed,"In the Soul Society, the Shinigami are often called Balancers. An equal amount of Souls must be maintained in the Soul Society and this world at all times, otherwise the balance of the two worlds shifts...bringing descruction to both!" Rukia continued," Its the job of the Shinigami to adjust the number of Souls in the two worlds. The souls released by the Soul Society are accounted for by the the Shinigami when they're both into earthly creatures. The Souls that die here are returned to the Soul Society by the Shinigami. The same goes for Hollows. By entrusting the transfer of all Souls to the Shinigami, the Soul Society can moniter the number of Souls to maintain the balance between the worlds."

" But then the Quincy appeared." Rukia said darkly," Quincys completely eridcate Hollows! So the Souls released to this world don't return to the Soul Society. The number of Souls only increases in this world! Which makes the whole universe tilt this way and the Soul Society begins to spill into this world! Life and death are mixed together creating chaos. In short, the collpase of the universe."

Yasutora only looked even more surprised and slightly unconfortable.

Rukia went on,"The few years after the Quincies were discovered, the Soul Society began pleading with them to leave the management of Hollows to the Shinigami, but the Quincy stubbornly refused and the number of Quincies rapidly increased, the transfer of Souls was disrupted to the point that the universe was on the verge of collapse and it was decided that the Quincies must be eliminated." Rukia conclouded.

Yasutora's face returned to his stoic state, he then looked back at the staircase where Uryu ran , _"Uryu..."_ He walked towards Rukia," Maybe that's why he did all of this... to avenge his people."

"Maybe." Rukia said,"Well you need to get to work." Rukia pulled Yasutora's collar down and kissed him on the lips and there was a massive explosion of smoke, "I think I'm getting better at this," She smoke cleared and Yasutora was there as Mighty, Rukia noticed that his shell was a darker shade of red. Mighty performed a thumbs up and then ran to where Uryu ran to.

Mighty set off after Uryu with thoughts of what Rukia told him _"Could the Shinigami be that cruel?"_ Mighty saw Hollows covering his path, he charged and sliced through several Hollow's in his path, _"Man, I have no idea..."_ Mighty punched a Hollow with his free hand knocking it into some others, he jumped on top of the fallen Hollows and saw in the distance standing on his own, Uryu shooting Hollows around him with a bleeding hand. Mighty jumped down and continued to plow his way through the Hollows.

"AAHHHH!"

Uryu turned and Hollow's being flung into the the air and piling ontop of each other and then on top of it he saw Mighty jump on top of clenching his teeth angrily, he was emitting a faint red glow, Uryu only stared incredously.

"Uryu!" He yelled," I know your story now! I don't know about who was right between the Shinigami and the Quincy, but I do know one thing! Uryu your way.."

"That's ancient history"

Mighty fell silent and his angry look was replaced by a confused one.

Uryu adjusted his glasses,"I don't care what happened to the Quincies two hundred years ago. I heard the stroy from my Master. Its just an old legend to me."

"..."Mighty looked at Uryu carefully after he said that.

Uryu continued,"That's not why I fight. I'm not so sentimental. When I heard the story of the fall of Quinces, I actually thought the Shinigami were right, until... I saw my Master die before my eyes."

"My master was a kind man and he never taught me to dislike or hate anyone." Uryu continued," As one of the last surviving Quincies, Master was under constant surveliance, but Master kept aruing the cae to the Shinigami that Quincies were necessary. He thought of ways for both groups to fight together. Shiniami in the peace of the Soul Society are always slow to responde to Hollos in this world. He argued that it would it would be better to have a contingent of Quinces in this world who would be constantly on the lookout for Hollows' and able to deal with them quickly. But," Uryu paused as the scowl already on his face deepened,"But the Shinigami reaction to that was always the same-"Don't interfere with out work" so my Master was killed. " Uryu paused again.

"In the end...Master's philosohpy never reached the Shinigami. If they had embraced his ideas.. if they had recognized the strength of the Quincies, they would have arrived in time to save him and Master wouldn't have to die. Do you understand, Sado Yasutora. I must demonstrate to you the streghth of the Quincies!."

" Okay! I get it!" Mighty shouted waved his hands in the air let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples, " oh my god." Mighty moaned,"First Rukia's lecture now this... look the point is that your Master doesn't want to prove that the Quincies are better than Shinigami, he wanted them to fight togther!" Mighty yelled.

The anger and biteerness that once inhabited Uryu's face suddenly dissapated.

Mighty let out a deep breath and then walked towards Uryu and looked around at the Hollows that were slowly increasing in number," If we don't do this now, we might not get another chance and your grandfather's idea will never become real. What do you say?" Mighty stuck out his hand and to his surprise Uryu immediatly shook his hand. Then the two stood back to back.

...

Rukia was running to where Yasutora ran off, she saw piles of Hollow ontop of each other that were slowly disintergrating one after the other. As she ran she felt something grab her leg, she looked down and saw a monsterous hand over her ankle, she tried to free herself but the grip was far to strong for her.

"Stupid Gigai," Rukia she cursed.

" Brrrish! Brish!" Suddenly a beam of red light hit the hand causing it to sizzle, the hand instantly retracted itslef. Rukia saw next to her a the computer based robot she saw, its screen had a neutral expression on it.

"Good work Tin-Tin, lets clean up here." said a voice in a soft tone.

The robot moved with its tractor wheels and satrted cleansing the Hollow's with the same beam attack that came from the screen.

Rukia saw behind her the ginger haired man she had saw back when she and Yasutora were going to meet Ichigo, he wore the same white coat like the last time. The man saw Rukia and leaned forward slightly, and squitned his eyes while adjusting his glasses," You're the young lady from the cemetary," He said,"What are you doing in all this chaos?" He inquried, polietly.

" I'm jsut looking for my friend." Rukia replied.

" I see," He said,"Well I was out on a walk and I saw all these Hollows appear, do you have any idea who could have caused it?"

Rukia blinked,"You know what Hollows are?"

"Indeed. Speaking of which, it looks like a big one is coming through." The man pointed to the sky and the crack was getting bigger and bigger until a a pair of white hands tore open the sky and a..being that easily towered over everything and wore a mask like a regualr Hollow.

" No way..." Rukia set off in a sprint right away

"Brrrrsih!"

The man watched the giaantic creature slowly walk through town, a grin spread on his face" I want to see the end to this."

...

"What the hell is that thing!"

Mighty pointed at the masked creature that was slowly making its way towards them," It looks like a giant Hollow, thats just what we need right now."

"We'd better take care of these things before we move onto that." Uryu said,

Mighy nodded, he was about to charge when all of a sudden the Hollows that surrounded them, some of them blew up and suddenly a kid with red hair holding a bat that was much bigger than him, jumped in and crushed a Hollows mask with his bat and after him a large musclar man with dark-skin slammed a Hollow into ground with his hand. It wasn't long before the Hollow were gone.

"Fear not Sado-san, we're here to save you." In the midst of the fighting stood a man with blonde hair, he wore a bucket hat that covered his face, old fashioned clothes and wooden clogs on his feet. The man fanned himself casually as if he were at the beach.

"Who're you?" Mighty questioned with suspsions on his tone.

"I'm a friend of Kuchiki-san, after hearing so much about you, I felt that I should lend a hand." He said, he apporached Mighty,"Fasinating, I didn't expect you to be so small in anycase, we'll take the small fy and you can focus on him." The man pointed up at the sky where the giant Hollow creature stood, it slowly turned its head and looked directly at Mighty.

Mighty nodded and turned to where the Hollow was,"Gotcha, ready Ishida?" He took a deep breath,"There is only one way to defeat that thing...with" He sheathed his sword and clenched his fits "GUTS!" Yelling at the top of his lungs Migthy charged and Uryu followed behind.

"Yasutora stop!" Shouted Rukia, she stopped running when she saw that they were too far aaway,"Damn it," She cursed. Just then the blonde haired man moved infront of her as if to stop her from going onward,"Urahara! Are you trying to get him killed!" The man held his index and middle finger out in front of Rukia and all of a sudden, she fell to her knees and was unable to move.

" I want to see what he can do." He said cryptically.

Mighty yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran at the Hollow, once he got near it he jumped onto the foot and grabbed on to it he unshethed his sword and stabbed it but his sword bounced off the creatures foot, he looked up and then jumped high grabbing onto its garment-like body and then he began to climb but the creature started to move once again and Mighty was having a hard time hanging and as a result he sword slipped from his fingers.

" Crap!" He cursed.

He gripped the creature's body to keep himself steady and he began to climb up the creature until he neared the creatures mask. Suddnely a giant white moved quickly to where Mighty was hanging and Mighty pushed off the Hollow and landed in the the Hollow's hand, which was beginning to close, Mighty's eyes widened in shock before he jumped again and slipped through the creatures fingers and landed on the creatures forearm,

The creature began to move its body moreand more rapidly, causing Mighty to fall over, but he grabbed the creatures body again but this time climbed back onto the Hollow's arm. Breathing heavily, Mighty broke into a sprint and began to run up the creatures arm and he jumped and grabbed onto its sleeve and then continued to climb up onto the creatures shoulder which is when he drew his sword.

Meanwhile below, Uryu looked up in shock,"What is he doing? Does he intend to hit it from up there!?" Uryu readied his bow," If thats the case, I'd better distract the creature." And Uryu began firing arrows at the creature so it would turn its attention away from Mighty. The arrows had little effect, but the creature had it attention turned away from Mighty.. for a little while.

Back on the Hollow's shoulder, the creature turned its head to face Mighty and it opened its mouth and moved towards Mighty with then intention of eating him. Mighty gulped and he jumped again and landed on the creatures pointy nose where he had little footing, it was there the creature got both hands and they were quickly moved towards its face. Mighty eyes widened as he let go of the creatures nose and was falling through the air.

"SADO!" Shouted Uryu.

Mighty watched the creature violently jolted backwards and began to fall. On the face of the creature, a crack appeared on its face and the crack speread throughout its face eventually its face shattered it completely, as a result the creature slowly dissapated.

" I did it.. oh crap I'm falling!" Mighty yelled, he closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from shaking.

There was loud crash and Mighty blacked out.

...

Mighty's eyes opened slightly and after a few blinks his eyes opened fully. He saw standing above him, Rukia and the guy with the striped bucket hat and wooden clogs. He tried to get up but whenever he tried, he felt pain all over his body.

"Idiot, don't move." Gently chided Rukia, she smiled at him relieved to see that he was okay.

"What...happened?" Asked Mighty.

"You fell from a height of a six story building after defeating that Menons Grande, Sado-san." Said the man with the the bucket hat," You didn't break anything surprisingly, you must be made of some hard stuff. Maybe that shell saved you."

"That thing? I didn't defeat it, I got lucky and it defeated itself" Mighty said weakly.

The man chuckled,"Well whatever the case, your actions saved Karakura Town." Urahara revealed.

"Wait.. where's Uryu?"

" He went home." Rukia answered, "He said that you're the winner."

"Winner huh?" Mighty said, he smiled weakly,"Does he still think its a game?" He slowly shut his eyes as fatigue over took him and then he had fallen asleep.

Urahara proceeded to walk out from the room, he slid open the door but he looked behind him and glanced at Mighty,

"What a fasinating turn of events."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

...

The following day at school, Yasutora came in as normal, he was healed completetly after he visit to the man with the striped bucket hat. He came into class as normal and assumed his normal activities in class. Whilst listning to his home room teacher, he looked to his left where Rukia was sitting

Rukia hadnose in her book, but Yasutora noticed that she was was frowning, he had onticed that she wasn't as talkative as she usually was. Yasutora stared for a little while and then Rukia noticed him at the corner of her eye, she her head whilst keeping her face covered in her book.

"What?" She whispered, she rose a eye brow in confusion.

Yasutora didn't say anything in response which made her even more confused. He glanced and saw Orihime staring at him, he full turned and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly and then she immediatly faced the front. At this Yasutora rose a brow in confusion.

When classes ended Yasutora was packing his stuff away, Rukia got up from her desk tapped Yasutora on the shoulder.

" Why were you looking at me?" Rukia asked.

"You looked sad." Yasutora answered,

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Rukia said looking away.

Yasutora didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

...

That night Yautora had come out of the bathroom and went to the the front room and flicked the light swtich, he looked around but he didn't find Rukia, he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost two-o-clock. He ran some ideas through his head, he noticed she was withdrawn during school and when they had gotten home she wanted to be left alone.

 _"This never happened before, why is she acting like this now?"_

"I knew there was something up, I bet its that Soul Society place." He said

His eyes caught glpmph's of something on the table, he walked towards it and saw that it was a folded piece of paper, he opened it and saw that it was a message but it didn't make any sense. He went over it a cuople of times but it still didn't make any sense.

" Do not look for me or worry. Burn this letter after you finish reading it and if you can... go into hiding." Yasutora read. He crushed the paper in his hands, his suspions were confirmed, but what could he do? Without Rukia he wasn't able to transform.

"Fear not young man." Yasutora immediatly whipped his head to his window, and what looked like a giant computer screen was floating right outside of Yasutora's window and on the screen appeared a famlair face, and the large teen's widened his eyes in susprise. He ran to his window and opened it.

"You're that guy from the cemetary." He said at the screen where a man with ginger hair was being presented standing in an empty looking room.

"Indeed, my name is Ovi Kintobor, I am an expert in the field of robotics and the like. " He bowed his head, "I know where you're friend is and I can take you to her if you wish."

...

Rukia ran through the dark streets of Karakura with a frown on her face and her eyes cast on the ground as thoughts raced through her mind.

 _Hey Rukia! Do you like Sado Yasutora?_

Rukia narrowed her eyes _"Wheather I like him or hate him. Love, companionship and friendship... are nothing but saddening emotions!"_

"Am I... getting too attached to this world?"She said outloud.

"Yes! So you knew after all!?""

Rukia froze and looked behind her and she saw standing on a telephone pole, a young man with a spiky red pony tail, wearing a black robe and wieliding a sword. He smirked firecely," You can only live for jusr a little longer!" He shouted.

"Abrai Renji could that be you?!" Rukia exclaimed.

Suddenly, the young man jumped down and swung his sword down at Rukia who instinctively stepped backwards. The sword hit the ground and a massive explosion of energy erupted from the sword's strike.

"A hunter from the Soul Society is standing right behind you... and you're too losr in your own thoughts to notice! Ypu've become soft in these last three months!" Said Renji, he lifted his sword off the now damaged ground, put it over his shoulder and loomed over Rukia," Call him Rukia. Call the Human who stole your powers!" He snapped.

Rukia remained silent.

"Don't just stand there and stare at me with that human-like expression!" He spat," You're from the noble Kuchiki clan! You should not be holding that human expression! Don't you agree. Kuchiki-sama?"

Rukia tuend around and saw another young man but a but older than Renji. He wore the same attire as Renji but, he wore a scarf around his shoulders and on his long black hair with headpieces on the top and side of his head

"Byakuya-Aniki!" Rukia said, she began to sweat.

...

Yasutora scarched the back of his head nervously. Suddenly, the screen fizzled out like a tv and then when the picture returned it showed Rukia being cornered by two shady figures wearing black robes, one of them had stepped forward and swung their sword verically at Rukia who stepped backwards.

"Wait, who're they?!" Yasutora asked, alarmed.

" Shinigami sent from the Soul Society," The man's voice said,"They've come to arrest Rukia."

"Arrest?" Yasutora said alarmingly, he continued to watch the screen.

"Yes. rUKIA has commited a serious crime when she trasnferred her powers to you and because of this she will be setenced to death."

Yasutora seized up,"Setnenced to death, but I was the one who took her powers in the first place! It should be me dying not her."

On the screen a blue arrow flew past and then it showed Uryu on screen holding a bow aimnig at the Shinigami.

"Wait, how are you even getting this?"

"Nanobots, handy little things fitted with satalites like a television allowing me to view whats going on, where I want."

Yasutora blinked,"Is that how you found out about me?"

" I'm afraid so, don't worry!" He quikcly said," I only looked at your battles against the creatures you fought."

Before Yasutora could think about that he saw that on screen that the Shinigami quite easily dodged Uryu's arrows, Yasutora narrowed his eyes he knewUryu quickly got himself into a tight bind,"Uryu's in trouble, he needs to get out of there, there's no way that he will be able to beat those guys."

"Quite right," The Ovi said,"But what will you do?"

"Get Uryu out of there." Yasutora answered.

"What about the young lady?"

Yasutora paused,"I'm... not sure, I can try and get her out."

"I can help, just focus on getting the boy out of there first."

The the screen turned white and suddenly Yasutora was dragged in by a white light.

...

Uryu laid on the ground unmmoving with blood pouring out from his side and Renji stood over him with his sword over his shoulder, the Shinigami grinned," I told you so." He remarked..

Meanwhile Rukia looked on in terror

 _"He's gotten stronger, a lot stronger."_ Rukia gulped, _"I won't even be a match for him."_

Renji raised his sword,"Remember this before you die. Abrai Renji! This is the name of the man who killed you!" Renji swiftly brought down his sword.

All of a sudden the a large screen appeared out of thin air and from it Sado Yasutora fell out bathed in a strnage white energy, he hit the ground in front of Renji.

"What the hell?" Renji said, he looked up at the computer screen that was blank.

Yasutora picked himself off the ground and went to Uryu and gently shook him,"Uryu, can you hear me?"

"...Sado...how did you get here?" Uryu coughed.

"Don't worry, because we're heading out."

Meanwhile Rukia didn't know what to feel at the moment, she just remained still.

"Ready!" Yasutora shouted and then the screen unleashed a brust of white enerfy that swamped Yasutora and Uryu and then it was abosrobed back into the screen and with that the screen disspeared.

"What the hell happened? Who was that guy? and where did they go?" Renji said with a mix of surprise and anger

...

Yasutora hit the ground with Uryu on top of him,"Ow."

"Oh ho! We finally meet Sado Yasutora, its indeed a pleasure to finally meet you."

Yasutora looked up and saw Ovi standing with the computer based robot that he saw in the cemetary.

"Tin-Tin, take the Quincy to the recovery room."

"Brrish!" The machine extended its tube-like arms and took Uyru off Yasutora and carried Uryu over it to door that opened by itself.

Yasutora stood up and looked at the man, he was a little shorter than he was and he didn't appear to be quite old.

" Hello Kintobor-san" Yasutora greeted

 **END OF PART 1**

...


End file.
